Life of Ordinary Girl
by Brookh
Summary: [ABANDONNÉE] Clarisse est une fille de maintenant 16 ans, tout à fait ordinaire. Ou presque... Le S.H.I.E.L.D. l'a recrutée pour appartenir au groupe de héros, les Avengers. Une guerre, des taquineries, de l'entraide, de l'amour et un Tony Stark qui aime bien se mêler des affaires qui ne le regarde pas ! [First Fanfiction]
1. Chapitre 1

La guerre de New-York est horrible. Des aliens sortis tout droit d'un trou dans le ciel… Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'affronterais ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Je regardais autour de moi, sur le sol. Des corps d'aliens y étaient allongés, morts. Je profita qu'il n'y ait plus de Chitauris aux alentours pour reprendre ma respiration, devenue anarchique au fil du combat. Des aliens arrivaient et les mêmes gestes étaient à répéter. En moins de deux la moitié était à terre. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D. m'avait recrutée. Ce n'était pas que pour mes pouvoirs mais aussi pour ma maîtrise du combat en corps à corps.

J'essaya de sauter sur un des gros monstres volants et quand j'y arriva enfin, je tenta de le faire tomber, mais rien ne se passait, les secousses étant sûrement superficielles pour le géant des airs. Soudain, quelque chose se planta dans mon dos. Une lance plus précisément. Saleté d'alien ! J'avança d'un pas pour enlever la lame et me retourna, faisant face à l'alien et arrachant la tête de son corps. Me remettant au travail pour faire tomber ce monstre volant, quelque chose le fit tourner et je dû m'accrocher à ces écailles métalliques pour ne pas faire une chute de plus de 30 mètres.

« Je lâche ! Je lâche ! » m'exclamais-je pour moi-même mais sachant très bien qu'on m'entendait dans l'oreillette.

Et c'est ce que je fis, je lâcha prise à cause du trop de mouvements que faisait le gros monstre métallique. Je perdis mon oreillette par la même occasion, me laissant sans aucun contact s'il se passait quelque chose plus grave que la mort... en gros rien de plus grave que la mort.

« Clarisse !... Clarisse ! » Tony m'appelait mais quand il entendit le bruit qu'une oreillette fait quand elle est écrasée, il n'a pas insisté.

Pour lui, et sûrement les autres, j'étais sans doute morte n'ayant pas survécu à ma chute. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Perdant toute ma sûreté pendant ma chute, j'utilisa un pouvoir que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais utiliser, mais là c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je me transforma en torche humaine et atterrit près de Hulk, malheureusement. Non pas que j'ai peur de lui mais, c'est juste qu'il devrait apprendre à canaliser sa rage sur les bonnes personnes, c'est tout. Après avoir reçu plusieurs coups de ce géant vert, je décida d'utiliser un champ de force pour arrêter le massacre. Je devais être en sang, ça s'est sure, je sentais même couler quelque chose près de ma bouche... Si Bruce ce souvenait de cela, il serait capable de se mettre dans un état de culpabilité aiguë, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive donc, je lui parlerai de ce qui c'est passé s'il s'en souvient. Mais ça m'arrangerais de ne pas avoir une conversation ayant pour thème un versus qui tourne mal.

Je me fit sortir de mes pensées par un monstre, qui avait sur son dos Thor et Tony. Ils essayaient de le tuer mais rien à faire apparemment, même avec le marteau de Thor. Je m'invita dans leur combat et arracha plusieurs écailles métalliques pour faire cramer la chair du monstre. Tony eu l'air étonné et Thor m'aida.

« Tony, bouges-toi ! On a besoin de toi en mouvement, pas pétrifié ! » m'exclamais-je pour le faire réagir.

Il ne dit rien et aida. Je plaqua ma main sur sa chair et tout s'enflamma, même sous les écailles. Avant que la chute du monstre ne soit finit, je hurla au dieu et à l'homme de fer de partir de la carcasse. Je me transforma en personne de glace et quand je souffla, le monstre était glacé et il se brisa quand il toucha le sol.

« Un de moins ! » m'écriais-je, victorieuse.

Quand j'atterris au sol, je repris forme humaine, et heureusement pour moi j'avais encore tous mes vêtements malgré de légères parties qui étaient arrachées ou cramées. J'esquiva quelques aliens par-ci par-là, les tuant par la suite et rejoignis Steve qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il était entouré de Chitauris et essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se prendre trop de coups et en tuer le plus.

* * *

Enfin. Cette guerre était finit. Après mettre débarrassée de plusieurs aliens sur le toit sur lequel j'étais, je sauta et atterrit sur le toit voisin sur lequel j'étais en train de me reposer, étant plus qu'épuisé, mes muscles me faisant atrocement mal par dessus le marché. C'était à peine si je tenais debout... Bruce était redevenu lui-même et essayait de se souvenir de ce tout ce qui s'était passé, enfin je pense. Tony avait traversé le trou dans le ciel et cela faisait plus d'une minute que tout le monde guettait un quelconque signe de vie ou une armure qui sortirait de là. Je n'avais pas revu Clint, ni Natasha. Ils doivent être Dieu sait où, évanoui quelque part. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, une armure retomba. Trop vite à mon goût. Personne de réagissait en bas, dans la rue. Même pas Steve ou Bruce. Ils ont juste eu l'air d'être content de voir l'armure. Je devais y aller, il sera trop tard sinon. Même si je n'avais même plus d'énergie dans les jambes ou dans d'autres parties de mon corps, je devais le faire, je sauverais au moins une vie.

Je recula pour prendre de l'élan et je courus le plus vite que je pouvais. Je m'appuya sur le rebord de l'immeuble pour sauter plus haut et pour pouvoir avoir plus de hauteur pour rattraper Tony. Je réussis à rattraper l'armure en plein vol mais en entendant un craquement, je pensais intérieurement que j'avais du me casser quelque chose. Je heurta une vitre d'un immeuble qui semblait assez solide mais quand mon corps glissa dessus, j'eu l'impression que la peau de mon dos s'arrachait lentement alors que c'était juste des bouts de verres qui s'y plantais. Je réussis à éviter une chute catastrophique en utilisant une dernière fois ma super-vitesse. Arrivée près de mes équipiers, je vis qu'ils me regardaient tous, je lis dans leurs yeux et sur leurs visages toutes sortes d'émotions. Je lâcha Tony au sol et me releva. La Terre avait l'air de bouger, j'avais le tournis et je commençais à tituber. Mes yeux voulurent se fermer mais j'essayais à tout prix de les empêcher de se fermer. Mais trop tard. Je m'évanouis, tombant d'abord à genoux par terre et avant que je ne puisse toucher le sol, deux mains me retinrent. Je remercia intérieurement la personne.


	2. Chapitre 2

La première chose que je pus sentir quand je me réveilla, c'était l'oreiller et le matelas moelleux sous mon corps. Au premier geste, je sentis quelque chose à mon poignet. Je vis une atèle dans les tons noirs/gris. Ca faisait drôle de ne pas en voir bleu comme dans certains films ou certaines séries. A première vue j'étais seule dans la pièce à par une seule chaise ainsi qu'une télévision intégrée avec un meuble en-dessous.

En soulevant mon bras qui avait l'atèle, je sentis des craquements d'os ainsi que des fourmis, signifiant que j'avais dû rester dans cette position assez longtemps. Je m'assis sur le lit et fit le résumé dans ma tête en incluant mon état actuel. J'avais donc une atèle, un bandage au ventre et à l'épaule, et au visage je ne sais pas ce que j'avais. Je me leva et me dirigea comme je le pouvais dans la pièce. Je remarqua que j'avais toujours mon pull à capuche et mon jean, mais mes chaussures avaient, quand a elle, mystérieusement disparues.

J'ouvris la porte et une fraicheur inhabituelle avait envahit le couloir. Je pensa immédiatement que c'était dû aux vitres du salon qui avaient été cassés pendant la bataille. Je passa devant un miroir qui était par terre et intact. Je le pris et le raccrocha sur le mur en me regardant. Un petit pansement avait été mit sur mon front et un gros bleu qui me faisait encore mal avait prit la place de mon côté droit du visage. Une plaie avait été recousue sur ma joue gauche. Mes yeux quand a eux et bien… A part qu'ils soient d'un rouge anormalement présent, ils étaient intacts eux aussi.

Je referma la fermeture de mon pull à capuche car il faisait un peu plus froid en arrivant dans le salon. Tout ce que je vis c'était des vitres brisés, des escabots mis par ici et par là. Certaines vitres avaient été remplacés par des bouts de bâches, sûrement pour que le vent ne rentre pas trop. Des personnes s'activaient avec des sacs remplis de ce qui semblait être du plâtre ou quelque chose y ressemblant. D'autres personnes remplaçaient les vitres cassées. Certains me regardaient et je mis ma capuche pour éviter que d'autre personne puisse voir mon visage. Je me dirigea vers le labo', espérant y trouver des supers-héros mais je ne vis que des débris et du matériels cassés.

« Jarvis ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui mademoiselle ? »  
« Où sont les Avengers ? »  
« Ils sont au Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D. mademoiselle. » répondit-il.  
« Merci J. »

Je pris des chaussures à la volée dans ma chambre, les vitres étaient d'ailleurs réduites en miettes, et les mis en un rien de temps. Je sortis de la tour et fit quelques échauffements avant d'user de ma super-vitesse pour rejoindre le Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D. et trouver la salle où se trouvait l'équipe. J'arriva juste devant une grande porte et colla silencieusement mon oreille à la porte.

« ...et c'est un atout et une très bonne amie ! » s'écria Tony.  
« C'est une menace pour la population ! » répliqua aussitôt Fury.

Mais de quoi ou plutôt de qui parlaient-ils ?

« Amie Wayne est une personne sur qui on peut compter, elle ne faillit pas à sa tâche ! » s'écria Thor.

Ils parlaient de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je représentais une menace ?

« Elle a juste des pouvoirs différents ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être une menace ! » s'exclama Tony.  
« Imaginez qu'elle se transforme en torche humaine et qu'elle tue des innocents ! » annonça Fury.  
« Pourquoi tuerait-elle des personnes innocentes ? Elle arrive très bien à maîtriser ces pouvoirs. » dit calmement Steve.  
« Elle reste une menace pour la population. » dit Fury en reprenant son calme.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'ouvris la porte et alla m'asseoir sur une chaise libre autour de la table, sous les yeux surpris de mes coéquipiers. Mon regard était devenu sombre et je portais toujours ma capuche que j'avais oublié d'enlever. Comment le S.H.I.E.L.D. pouvait me considérer comme une menace ? J'étais une alliée fidèle et comme l'avait dit Thor, je ne faillis pas à ma tâche.

« Mme Wayne, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passerait si vous commenciez à perdre la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs ? » demanda Fury.

Comment pouvait-il poser une telle question ? La situation dans laquelle je ne pourrais plus maîtriser mes pouvoirs ne se passera jamais... Devenir folle du jour au lendemain et peu probable. Je soupira et me leva de ma chaise, agacé par son manque de confiance.

« Vous en avez d'autres des questions de ce genre ? » dis-je d'un ton tranchant.  
« Pouvez-vous répondre à la question s'il vous plait. »  
« Je ne répondrais pas à une question dont la situation ne pourra pas arriver. » répondis-je en me rapprochant de Fury. « Je ne suis pas encore devenue folle, vous savez. Et me faire aussi peu confiance pour une simple découverte de pouvoir prouve que vous n'avez entièrement confiance que si la personne vous dit tous ces petits secrets. » annonçais-je. Je me tourna vers la table et fit face à mes coéquipiers qui passait de Fury à moi. « Si vous ne me faites pas confiance vous faites encore moins confiance à Bruce, qui est pourtant sain d'esprit et qui ne fait même pas peur. Ou en tout cas pour certains comme Tony et moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui vous accordez votre entière et pleine confiance dans cette salle. Peut-être Coulson ou peut-être l'agent Barton et Romanov. Enfaite on ne sait même pas à qui vous faites réellement confiance. Alors au revoir et bonne réunion. » dis-je en sortant de la salle. Je referma la porte derrière moi et soupira. Je retourna ensuite à la tour pour dénicher des trucs dans le labo' le temps que leur réunion se termine.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur Stark vous cherches. Dois-je indiquer votre position ? » demanda Jarvis.  
« Oui, J. » dis-je.

J'étais assise sur un tabouret qui était resté intact et je tournai sans aucune raison. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que Fury avait dit. C'est vrai qu'on ne savait même pas à qui il accordait sa confiance pleine et entière. Et puis je ne suis pas une menace ! Je suis juste une personne qui a utilisé un pouvoir dont personne n'avait connaissance à par moi, c'est tout. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on ai mit dans mon dossier que je suis dangereuse pour la population, après ça. C'est comme-ci ont pouvait faire confiance à Fury mais lui non. Je trouve ça bizarre. Je me leva à l'entente de mon prénom dans le couloir. Un Tony presque fou ouvrit à la volée la porte pour se précipiter vers moi. Il me demanda si ça allait et que j'aurais du l'appeler dès mon réveil, et je lui ai répondu que oui, j'allais bien et que je n'avais pas pensé à l'appeler. Et puis je vis Bruce derrière, étrangement captiver par ces chaussures. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait coupable de mon état, j'en étais quasiment sure.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais être seule avec Bruce, s'il vous plait ? » demandais-je pour que la discussion soit un minimum privé même si je savais que Tony allait demander à Jarvis de lui faire écouter la discussion. Une fois tous sortit, j'envoya un siège vers Bruce et l'invita à s'asseoir. « Je pense savoir que tu te souviens un minimum de ce qui c'est passé… » commençais-je.  
« Oui. » dit-il simplement attendant sûrement les reproches.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, Bruce. » dis-je d'un ton calme.  
« Mais je t'ai frappé. Je suis responsable de ton état.» dit-il.  
« Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute Bruce. »  
« Si ça l'ait. »  
« Pourquoi donc ? » demandais-je sachant déjà la réponse.  
« Parce que l'Autre fait en quelque sorte parti de moi. »  
« Mais tu n'es pas coupable de ces agissements. » commençais-je à m'énerver.  
« Si ! »  
« Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que lorsque Hulk prend le dessus sur toi tu n'es pas coupable de ces faits et gestes ! » m'exclamais-je.  
« Mais je suis un monstre Clarisse ! Je… Je tue des gens ! » dit-il en haussant un peu le ton de sa voix.  
« Arrête de dire que tu es un monstre ! Hulk m'a déjà sauvé à plusieurs reprises ainsi que Tony. Nous sommes peut-être les deux seuls à ne pas avoir peur de ton égo mais au moins ont sait vous différencier, ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire j'ai l'impression ! » m'écriais-je.  
« Je reste quand même la personne qui contient le monstre. » dit-il.  
« Bruce, » commençais-je d'un ton calme en me rapprochant de lui. « Tu te définis comme une monstre alors que tu sauves des vies. Et puis arrête de te croire rejeter. Je… J'en ai marre de toujours de te voir à l'écart de tout, de tout refuser juste parce que l'Autre pourrait faire son entrer. » dis-je. « Essaye de prendre sur toi et de te détendre un peu. »  
« Ça va bien les tourtereaux ? » s'exclama Tony joyeusement par le micro.  
« La ferme Stark ! » m'exclamais-je. « Je pourrais très bien t'accuser de voyeurisme ou d'un truc comme ça, tu sais ! » blaguais-je.  
« Essai toujours, j'ai les meilleurs avocats du pays ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Tu ne vaux rien contre moi, cher tas de ferrailles ! » dis-je. « Désolé, pour la coupure... Oui je disais donc d'être plus relax... » dis-je à l'attention de Bruce.  
« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. » dit Tony.

Une main appartenant à l'armure de Tony fit son apparition dans la pièce, m'arrivant en pleine figure et me faisant basculer en arrière.

« Tony 1 – Clarisse 0 » s'exclama l'ingénieur.  
« C'est pas du jeu ! J'ai rien vu venir ! Ramène vraiment tes fesses que je te les bottes ! »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant ! La suite est pas top top je l'avoue mais j'espère que ce sera de mieux en mieux au fil des chapitres suivants.**  
**Peut-être un Bruce/OS bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Nuit du 14 Septembre 2015, 04h30. Flash-back pendant le sommeil de Clarisse : Un soir significatif dans l'enfance de Clarisse._

_Le feu, des armes, la douleur.  
Je vois mes parents mourir à cause de personnes armés qui veulent m'enlever. J'aurais dû me caché dans ma chambre comme ma mère me l'avait ordonnée. J'étais tellement têtue que non, je ne voulais pas. J'étais resté avec elle et mon père, essayant d'user de mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils ne soient pas tués. Pourquoi j'avais fait cela ? Je n'avais fait qu'aggraver la situation ! Une poutre tombe soudainement devant moi, me faisant reculer face au feu qu'il y avait dessus. Je pouvais voir mes parents se débattre mais trop tard… Ils mouraient. C'était de ma faute, j'avais voulu m'interposer et voilà. Ils étaient morts devant mes yeux. Je voulu sauter par-dessus la poutre pour rejoindre mes parents mais ma jambe toucha le feu, me faisant chuter. Soudain, le feu se propagea sur tout mon corps. Je sentais mon corps me brûler mais finalement, la température s'était stabilisée même si j'étais… une torche humaine…_

_« Clarisse ! » appela une voix.  
_« Clarisse ! » appela Bruce.

Je me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Encore ce mauvais rêve… Il refait surface souvent depuis quelques temps déjà sans que je ne puisse m'en débarrasser.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
« Je… Oui, ça va. » lui répondis-je en faisant glisser mes mains sur mon visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en faite ? » lui demandais-je en reprenant ma respiration.  
« J'ai… J'ai entendue du mouvement dans ta chambre. » dit-il simplement.  
« Désolé c'est… Un mauvais rêve. » annonçais-je. « En faite, je fais le même depuis quelques temps. » avouais-je.  
« Si tu as besoin d'en parler… » commença le scientifique.  
« Je… Je ne pense pas qu'en parler puisse changer la situation. Et puis je n'ai pas envie que les regards changent et deviennent pleins de pitié ou ce genre de chose. » annonçais-je.  
« Nous avons tous eus nos heures sombres. » dit simplement Bruce. « Je ne pense pas que les regards changeront envers toi. »  
« Sûrement. » prononçais-je simplement en baissant le regard sur mes mains.  
« Bon, je vais te laisser en espérant que tu ne fasses plus ce cauchemars. Bonne nuit. » annonça le scientifique après quelques secondes de silence.

Bruce sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'allongea sur le lit, scrutant le plafond sans réel intérêt. Puis je me leva après quelques minutes passé à m'ennuyer, pour me diriger vers le salon. Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient assis sur le canapé, en silence.

« Toujours pas couchée ? » demanda Natasha en levant son regard vers moi.  
« J'étais couchée, jusqu'à ce que… et bien un vieux souvenir refasse surface. » dis-je. « Qui refait surface depuis quelques temps. » murmurais-je à moi-même en finissant de boire mon verre d'eau. « Et vous, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas couchés ? » demandais-je.  
« Idem que toi. » annonça Natasha.

Je me mis devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une vue nocturne de New-York absolument magnifique. Je sortis de ma poche un pendentif avec une photo de mes parents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquaient… Leur bonne humeur, surtout. Des parents géniaux qui sont partis trop tôt. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir la poisse jusqu'au bout. Je soupira, referma le pendentif et alla m'affaler gracieusement dans un des canapés. Pourquoi Tony en avait mit tant ? Deux canapés auraient suffit… Sauf que c'est Tony Stark, pas quelqu'un de normal !

« C'est un pendentif dans tes mains ? » demanda l'espionne.  
« Ouep. » dis-je simplement.  
« Quelle photo y a été mise ? »  
« Mes parents. » dis-je froidement. Natasha eu l'air de comprendre quel avait touchée un point sensible.  
« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… » commença la rousse.  
« Ce n'est pas grave. » la coupais-je. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de 20 minutes à cause… A cause de la nuit où je les ais perdus. » avouais-je.

Les images de cette nuit refaisaient surface. Je culpabilisais tellement. Les hommes étaient venus pour moi, pas pour mes parents. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. Ca m'énervait tellement !

* * *

« Clarisse ! » s'exclama une voix. Je sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, que je n'avais même pas sentis se fermer.

Par réflexe acquis pendant quelques années, je sauta sur mon interlocuteur et me retrouva à califourchon sur lui, la main qui menaçait de partir. C'est à ce moment là que je vis que c'était Tony et non un des gars qui voulaient venir me chercher _cette_ nuit-là.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas » m'excusais-je en m'asseyant par terre, mes mains cachant mon visage. Je me perdis dans mes excuses.

C'est en regardant mieux la pièce que je vis que tous les Avengers étaient présents, me regardant. Pour cause, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je me leva rapidement et rejoignit la terrasse. Je m'assis sur une des chaises longues disposées près de la terrasse, contemplant le paysage. Le ciel était dans les tons oranges/jaunes et le soleil se levait. New-York était déjà remplit de bruits commun pour une ville. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, je me leva pour rejoindre ma chambre et faire un brin de toilette.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement malgré une musique d'AC/DC qui aurait pu faire éclater les sonos de la tour si le Captain n'était pas intervenu pour mettre fin à se raffut, car il essayait de lire un livre dans le silence. Finalement, vers 16h45, Tony, moi et Clint nous décidâmes de préparer une énorme mousse au chocolat. Mais c'était plus un pari de qui tiendrait le plus longtemps enfaite.

Tony avait un plat de mousse dans chaque main, pareil pour moi et Clint. Nous nous étions séparés dans la cuisine. Tony envoya un des plats sur Clint qui réussit à esquiver. Je sauta sur le plan de travail avant de mettre l'un des plats de mousse en plein visage de Tony. Clint ne tarda pas à m'envoyer un plat que j'évita à moitié. Après quelques minutes de combat, quelques casseroles trainaient par terre, nous étions couverts de toute chose qu'on avait trouvée dans la cuisine car nous étions à cours de munition. Le pire qui puisse se produire c'était que Natasha vienne voir comment ça se passe. Tien bah quand on parle du loup…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je pensais que vous cuisiniez, pas que vous étiez en train de reconstituez la guerre contre les Chitauris ! »

Elle avait quand même un peu raison. Quand on regardait mieux, le dos d'un des canapés avait reçus par erreur un plat contenant de la mousse et ne parlons même pas de l'état de la cuisine. Natasha nous scrutais, examinant notre état. Clint avait les cheveux tintés en marron accompagné d'un jaune d'œuf que je lui avais éclaté sur le crâne. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant composés de farine, de coques d'œufs ainsi que de la confiture de fraise que Tony avait trouvée dans le frigo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait aussi troqué sa coupe normale pour une coupe plate et brune. Il avait le quart du visage qui était recouvert de mousse et sur certaines parties de ces vêtements, il y avait des restes de jaunes d'œufs ou autres textures non identifiés. Quand à moi et bien… La moitié gauche de mon visage avait été entartés par Tony et Clint. Mes vêtements n'avaient pas été épargnés et se trouvait à peu près dans le même état que ceux de Clint. Et il y avait aussi du jaune d'œuf qui coulait dans mon cou.

Alerté par les cris de Natasha, Steve et Bruce étaient arrivés dans le salon, en alerte. Bruce eu un sourire en coin quand il vit notre état. Steve ne put pas retenir un énorme sourire. C'est vrai que la situation avait de quoi être hilarante mais bon, sérieux comme on était, nous avons finis par ranger et nettoyer la cuisine sous le regard mécontent de l'espionne. Celle-ci finit par retourner à ces occupations avec Clint à ces côtés cette fois-ci. Moi, je tomba sur le canapé et Tony se mit juste à côté de moi.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Brucey ? » demanda soudainement Tony.  
« Euh… Je… » bafouillais-je. « C'est-à-dire ? »  
« Rhoo arrête ! Je vous ai vu tout les deux ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous vous regarder toujours d'une façon, disons… d'une façon qui dévoile vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. » déclara l'ingénieur.  
« Mais je ne suis pas… » commençais-je.  
« Chut ! Je suis l'expert de tout ce qui touche à l'amour dans cette gigantesque tour ! Et je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! »

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Mais mes sentiments envers Bruce ne sont que de l'amitié. Pas vrai ? Je ne suis plus si sur maintenant… Mais il a de beaux yeux, une timidité qui, je trouve, le rend mystérieux et il est incroyablement sexy, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que j'ai craquée sur lui… Gosh. Je crois bien que si.

Tony me sortit de ma rêverie en tapant plusieurs fois des mains devant mon visage.

« Eh ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! » s'exclama Tony.  
« Je… Non désolé, je pensais juste. » avouais-je. « Tu disais donc ? »  
« Que je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de parler de l'amour ! » s'exclama théâtralement Tony. « J'adorerais mettre dans l'embarras Bruce avec ce sujet là ! »  
« Non s'il te plait. » dis-je simplement. « Et puis je pense qu'il sait très bien gérer ces émotions, pas la peine de lui faire une leçon sur l'amour. »  
« Dommage… Bon, je vais te laisser Cendrillon ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant du canapé. « J'ai du pain sur la planche dans mon atelier ! »

Sur cette phrase, il disparu dans le couloir, me laissant seule dans le salon.

* * *

Je n'avais rien fait de la journée à par rester dans ma chambre et jouer à une partie d'échec virtuel avec Jarvis. Bien évidemment, il gagnait tout le temps, mais sa ne m'énervais pas. Je suis une bonne perdante donc bon. Et puis J., même avec sa voix robotique, avait l'air content de gagné. Le reste du temps, j'ai lu quelques livres de Conan Doyle. Les intrigues sont assez intéressantes.

* * *

« Aller bande de joyeux lurons ! On mange ! » s'exclama Tony depuis le salon.

Sa voix me fit sursauter car j'étais concentrée sur l'histoire de mon livre. Je délaissa celui-ci sur mon lit pour rejoindre le salon. Le couloir sentait à plein nez un plat que j'adorais. Un burger accompagné d'une grande frite et de son coca. Même si je savourais le burger, ça ne m'empêchait pas de manger le tout assez rapidement. Après avoir finit notre repas, nous avons débarrassé la table et Tony a décidé de mettre un film d'action mais j'ai préféré aller me coucher.

* * *

La lune était pleine et éclairait partiellement ma chambre. Les cauchemars refaisaient encore surface. Je me réveilla encore en sursaut et en sueur, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Pourquoi ce genre de truc devait m'arriver ? Je me leva pour aller dans le salon et me calmer un peu. Il était 02h47 à l'horloge. Je pris un verre et y versa de l'eau pour me rafraîchir. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit effrayant qui venait d'une des chambres. Le bruit se refit entendre. Tony sortit de sa chambre, paniqué par le bruit qui venait de se faire entendre.

« Tu sais ce que c'était ? » lui demandais-je.  
« Aucune idée, mais ça vient de derrière cette porte. » pointa Tony.

La porte de la chambre de Bruce.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et/ou follow la fiction. :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

_La porte de la chambre de Bruce._

« Je vais prendre un des gants de mon armure au cas où. » annonça Tony en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où son armure est mise.

J'hocha de la tête et me rapprocha de la porte alors que les autres membres de l'équipe sortaient de leurs chambres. De l'air frais passait sous la porte… Oh oh.

« Jarvis ? »  
« Oui mademoiselle ? »  
« Dit à Tony d'enfiler des vêtements et son armure en entier s'il te plait. » m'exclamais-je en ayant ouvert la porte et en découvrant le trou dans le mur et le lit cassé. « Steve, Clint et Natasha, faites en autant. Une poursuite nocturne s'impose avant que l'Autre Gars ne détruise toute la ville. »

Sur ces mots, je me dirigea vers ma chambre et enfila vite fait les chaussures faites par Tony pour que les semelles puisse résister à ma super-vitesse. J'échangea mon débardeur contre un pull qui tient chaud et mon bas par un jean. En regardant par la fenêtre, un élément dans le ciel eu comme un effet d'augmentation de quelque chose dans mon corps. La pleine lune devait sûrement être le déclencheur de la subite transformation de Bruce. Mais pourquoi ça ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ? Ou alors c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Je quitta ma chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

« Ce que je propose c'est que nous nous dispersions. » commença Steve. « Tony s'occupera de la vue aérienne, Clint et Natasha parcourons les rues tout comme moi et toi Clarisse, tu peux aidés Tony à trouver Bruce avec la vue aérienne ou alors tu peux utiliser ta super-vitesse pour vérifier le plus de lieux possibles. »  
« Je vais rester à terre pour vous aider, je pense que Tony se débrouillera assez bien en haut.» dis-je.  
« Bien, maintenant prenez vos oreillettes et c'est parti. » annonça Steve en donnant les oreillettes à chacun.

Clint et Natasha allèrent examiner les rues au sud de la tour, Steve ceux du nord, moi ceux de l'ouest et quand a Tony, il survole ceux de l'est. Nous entendions tous les cris de rage de l'Autre Gars mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un était sur le dit-lieu, l'Autre disparaissait, sûrement en sautant sur les toits d'immeubles. Mais oui ! Les toits des immeubles !

« Tony ? » appelais-je.  
« Oui beauté de la nuit ? »  
« Localise Clint et amène sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus haut. Je pense que l'Autre Gars utilise les toits pour nous échapper. » annonçais-je.  
« Ok, je vais prendre Legolas ! » blagua l'ingénieur.

Je m'arrêta dans mon élan pour regarder le lieu où je me trouvais. Une rue à moitié éclairé par des lampadaires usés et des maisons de toutes sortes. Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un qui respirait plus loin dans la rue mais la respiration était brusque et agressive. Je m'approchais de la source du son mais en prenant mes précautions. Une boule de plasma se tenait prête à être envoyée. La source de ce son était plus proche et avait l'air de provenir de derrière une grande voiture. Des pieds dépassaient d'ailleurs, étant éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune. Ces pieds étaient bien trop grands pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'humain.

« Bruce ? » appelais-je en voyant l'Autre Gars.  
« Hulk pas Bruce ! » s'écria l'Autre.  
« Hulk. » réctifiais-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es tu transformés ? »

Celui-ci émit une sorte de rugissement de colère et m'envoya valser dans une voiture du revers de sa main verte. Je me relevais difficilement et m'approcha de l'Autre Gars. Il eut l'air de prendre cela comme une déclaration de guerre ou quelque chose comme ça car il cria une fois de plus et essaya de me taper mais j'esquiva le coup. L'Autre s'emportait vraiment pour un rien. Je décida alors d'appeler les autres car je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas y arriver toute seule pour le maîtriser. En voulant appuyer sur l'oreillette, je remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là et qu'elle était sûrement tomber quand je m'étais fait projeter contre la voiture.

J'alla jusqu'à la voiture pour retrouvez celle-ci, je retrouva enfin l'oreillette mais je lâcha celle-ci à cause du Hulk qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers moi. Il écrasa l'oreillette de l'un de ces poings et je lâcha quelques jurons dans ma tête et fit une grimace. Je vais devoir me débrouiller maintenant que je n'ai plus rien pour contacter mes coéquipiers. Je fus vite ramené à la réalité par le Hulk qui cria à nouveau. Il abattit un de ces poings sur moi mais il fut bloqué par le champ de force que j'avais fait apparaître. Je ne voulais pas attaquer le Hulk sachant que sa le mettrait encore de plus mauvais poil.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Si je ne pouvais pas attaquer, je pouvais me défendre, mais pas éternellement. J'ai déjà testé mes limites pendant la guerre contre les Chitauris.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 10 minutes que je me défend contre les coups du Hulk. Il est coriace, ça c'est sur ! Mais s'il n'arrive jamais à épuisement, je pense que ce sera effectivement plus dur. Mon champ de force est déjà passé à la trappe car il ne pouvait plus arrêter les coups répétitifs du Hulk et je sens déjà que je suis dans une bien mauvaise posture. Si je l'amène près de la tour, il pourrait bien tout casser. Mais si je l'emmène dans un endroit désert, il ne pourra faire de mal à personne, sauf aux grains de sable peut-être.

« Des nouvelles de ton côté Clint ? » demanda Steve.  
« Non, rien. » répondit l'archer.  
« Natasha ? »  
« Rien non plus. »  
« Tony ? »  
« Je recherche toujours. Dommage qu'on est pas posé un GPS sur Brucey. » blagua l'ingénieur.  
« Clarisse ? »  
« Clarisse ? » redemanda Steve après avoir attendu quelques secondes.  
« Tony, tu m'as dit que tu avais posé des traceurs dans les oreillettes. Tu peux essayer de localiser celle de Clarisse ? »  
« Ouep. » répondit le concerné. « Elle n'apparait nulle part. » s'étonna Tony après recherche.

* * *

Plus que quelques minutes et mes pouvoirs seront arrivés à bout et moi aussi. Je me bats certes depuis longtemps, mais trop pour que mes pouvoirs tiennent encore la route. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le faire redevenir lui-même ? Un coup à la tête ne suffirait pas, même un coup de tonnerre de Thor ne suffirait pas, j'en suis presque sûr. Un coup de boule de plasma serait peut-être suffisant mais je ne sais pas quelle puissance y mettre. Peut-être que tout suffirait ? Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je vais essayée et puis si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Je ferma les yeux pour me concentrer et réunir un maximum d'énergie pour la boule de plasma qui ce grossit peu à peu. Je la lança sur le Hulk en espérant qu'elle ne passe pas à côté de lui mais la boule le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à terre, et moi aussi. Après avoir relever la tête que j'avais baisser pour ne pas voir le choc, je vis que Bruce se tenait à la place de l'Autre Gars. J'espère qu'il n'a pas les douleurs de l'Autre… Le pantalon élastique que Tony lui avait supplié d'essayer avait tenu à la perfection. Je pris son bras droit pour le mettre derrière mon cou et pouvoir l'emmener jusqu'à la tour. J'usa de mes dernières forces pour utiliser ma super-vitesse.

* * *

« Personne ne sait où elle est, tout comme Bruce. » commença Steve. « J'espère qu'ils vont tout les deux bien. »

J'avais décidé de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'à l'étage du salon où je pourrais poser Bruce et contacté les autres s'ils ne sont pas déjà rentrés. Je commençais déjà à avoir le tournis et le sang de mon nez avait d'ailleurs finit de couler et avait donc séché. Encore un pull de gâché… La sonnette pour dire que nous étions arrivés au bon étage retentit. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et posa Bruce sur le canapé sous les regards surpris et apaisés de mes coéquipiers. Je m'assis près de Bruce et appréciait d'être assise après avoir tant courut. Finalement, après quelques minutes de repos pour mes yeux, je m'endormis, épuisée par cette poursuite nocturne mais aussi en voyant l'heure qu'il était.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dormir est la plus belle des choses, surtout quand les maudits cauchemars ne viennent pas vous hanter dans votre sommeil ! Seuls les rêves tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Et puis je me réveilla, prête à faire face à la réalité. Au début, une chaleur inhabituelle m'enveloppait. En ouvrant un œil je vis un tee-shirt. Oh non, la nuit n'a pas pu terminer comme ça, c'est impossible vu que je suis revenue à la tour. Je leva la tête un peu plus vers le haut et vit le visage de Bruce. Il était si paisible par rapport à son visage habituel que l'on peut voir. J'étais placé dans le creux de son épaule et lui était sur le canapé mais presque dans le vide. Franchement, je n'avais aucunement envie de partir. J'étais si bien là… Puis un visage apparut brusquement devant moi.

« Bouh ! » s'écria Tony en me sortant de mes pensées et me faisant sursauter.

En sursautant, je décala un peu Bruce qui manqua de tomber si je ne l'aurais pas retenu. Je retomba à ces côtés alors que le scientifique se réveillait. D'abord il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à tomber sur moi et écarquiller les yeux. Il pensait la même chose que moi quand je m'étais réveillée. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être convaincu. Je n'étais qu'en débardeur blanc et même si je portais mon pantalon, celui-ci était couvert d'un drap qui le cachait. Tony me regarda et je compris quel message il voulait faire passer. J'hocha de la tête discrètement pendant que Bruce avait la question qui trottait d'en sa tête.

« Est-ce qu'on a… » balbutia le scientifique. Avant de lui donner une réponse je regarda Tony avec un sourire.  
« Et c'était magnifique ! » dis-je. Bruce resta figé pendant un moment et Tony et moi commencions un fou rire.  
« Eh c'est une blague Brucey ! » rigolais-je. « Je t'ai juste ramené ici après ta virée nocturne et je me suis endormie sur le même canapé que toi, c'est tout. »

Il soupira de soulagement quand il sut que c'était une blague. Il se leva sans rien dire et rejoignit sa chambre où un trou dans le mur faisait office de tableau grandeur nature.

« Euh… Tony, pourquoi il y a un trou dans le mur de ma chambre ? » demanda Bruce en revenant un peu sur ces pas.  
« Le Big Guy est sortit mais comme il est partit avant qu'on est pu l'empêcher de détruire le mur bah on a préféré le coursé. » dit calmement Tony. Bruce hocha la tête et alla je ne sais où dans la tour.  
« Il faudrait peut-être lui demandé pourquoi il s'est transformé, non ? Je trouve ça bizarre car il n'était pas du tout énerver et n'avait aucune raison de l'être. » dis-je à Tony.  
« Sûrement. Après tu sais il a pu être en colère contre quelque chose et puis pouf ! Il s'est transformé. » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules. Je fronça les sourcils pensant que serait possible mais peu probable.

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais encore besoin de dormir même s'il était tard dans la matinée. En me rallongeant sur le canapé, je pu sentir le parfum de Bruce. Mon Dieu qu'il est enivrant ! Je garda cela pour moi, bien évidemment. Je ferma les yeux déterminé à savoir ce qu'a bien pu provoquer la transformation en Big Guy de Bruce plutôt qu'à dormir. La pleine n'a jamais eu d'effet sur lui, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Si ce n'est pas la pleine lune, ça peut être n'importe quoi d'autre. Un cauchemar, un souvenir troublant, etc. La liste est longue. Je me leva soudainement, alla prendre un paquet de céréales et m'assied au pas de la porte de la chambre de Bruce. Tout était en désordre et une étagère avait même été arrachée.

Enfaite, toutes les situations étaient plausibles. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi de sa transformation. Il a toujours réussi à rester calme. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'un coup de colère ? Il n'a pas pu retenir sa colère sur le coup et il s'est transformé. Quel scénario est le bon ? Je pourrais bien aller demander à Bruce ce qui s'est passé mais s'il se transforme, le labo' sera réduit en miette et tout ça sera de ma faute, ce qui ne serait pas faux. Rho et puis zut ! A quoi sert la vie si on ne prend pas des risques de temps en temps ? C'est décidé, j'irais lui parler mais pour l'instant, il est temps d'ajouter du lait à mes céréales !

* * *

Je suis actuellement devant la porte du labo' et je me demande maintenant si c'est une bonne idée. Ou alors si ce n'est pas le bon moment ? Il est tellement concentré que même Tony n'ose pas le déranger. Je fis demi tour et m'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Bruce. Je m'avança un peu et m'approcha du lit. Il y avait du verre de cassé par terre. Je regarda sous le lit pour y voir un cadre. Un cadre y représentant une jeune femme et… et lui. S'était-il énervé pour ça ? Peut-être bien. Il a sûrement perdu cette femme et il s'en veut ? Franchement, pour l'instant je suis dans le brouillard et je ne sais pas si cette hypothèse est vraie. Je posa le cadre au sol et sortit de la chambre pour me diriger vers le salon. Je ne regardais guère la télévision, j'avais plus le regard dans le vide avec mon cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la transformation de Bruce.

Sa transformation aurait pu être volontaire mais ça m'étonnerait. J'ai entendue parler d'une certaine Betty Ross. Elle pourrait sûrement être la femme qui est dans le cadre. Ou pas. Il peut tellement y avoir de raisons possibles.

« Tony ? » appelais-je.  
« Mmh ? »  
« Bruce a une photo de Betty Ross dans sa chambre ? » demandais-je.  
« Ouep pourquoi ? »  
« Je pense qu'il a été énervé à cause de ça. Quand il a vu cette photo, quelque chose à fait qu'il s'est rappelé de quelque chose. Un souvenir ou quelque chose comme ça. » supposais-je.  
« C'est possible. Le père de Betty voulait la mort de Bruce et ils ont finis par ce quitté. » dit l'ingénieur.  
« Sa rentre donc dans l'ordre du privé… Je ne pense pas que ça me regarde donc je vais garder l'hypothèse que c'est des souvenirs avec cette femme qui l'ont fait transformer. » dis-je. « Mais je m'inquiète quand même. »  
« Au lieu de t'inquiéter, tu veux pas plutôt regarder Hansel &amp; Gretel, le film ? » proposa-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.  
« Pourquoi pas. Mais la prochaine fois je veux regarder Harry Potter. » dis-je.

* * *

_Deux personnes en costume noir sautaient sur les toits et l'un deux envoyait des flèches aux gardes. Je les suivis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et regarde derrière eux, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient suivis. Il firent sauter une porte et restèrent dans le bâtiment pendant longtemps. Une main se posa sur mon épaule avant que cette main là ne m'assomme que d'un seul coup de poing._

_Je me réveilla attachée à une chaise et dans une salle avec pour seuls mobiliers une table et deux chaises. Une salle d'interrogatoire… Avec un miroir sans teint j'imagine. Comme dans toute les séries. Un gars plutôt musclé ouvrit la porte laissant passer un autre gars de taille moyenne, avec une attitude calme et un sourire bienveillant._

_« Bonjour. » dit-il simplement.  
« Bonjour. » dis-je calmement.  
« Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser quand à votre présence sur les lieux d'une mission censée être top secrète. » annonça-t-il. « Mais tout d'abord, commençons donc par les présentations. Je suis l'agent Coulson. »  
« Moi c'est Clarisse. » dis-je simplement.  
« Bien, Clarisse. Seriez-vous une espionne d'une autre organisation ? » demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à écrire mes réponses sur une fiche.  
« Non. J'aurais pu mais je pense qu'être du bon côté de la justice serait le mieux. » dis-je.  
« Pourquoi étiez-vous sur les lieux de la mission cette nuit ? »  
« J'ai juste vu deux silhouettes et comme je suis curieuse je les ai suivis. »  
« Donc vous n'avez aucun lien avec un quelconque organisation secrète ? »  
« Aucun. »  
« Bien merci. » dit-il avant d'écrire et d'ordonner de mettre quelque chose dans le dossier d'enregistrement à son oreillette._

_L'agent se leva et sortit de la salle. J'attendis à peu près une demi-heure avant d'être relâchée. Quand je sortis, je vis le logo et je sus tout de suite que c'était le Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Je parcourus quelques rues avant de pouvoir retrouver le petit appartement à peine confortable que j'avais réussis à dénicher. Je pris une bouteille de Cola et alla m'avachir sur le petit canapé. Comme je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me payer une télé, je me retrouvais là à ne rien faire et m'ennuyer. Une explosion en bas de la rue me fit sortir de mes pensées brumeuses. Des personnes se battaient sous la surveillance d'un homme… volant ? On aurait dit qu'il contrôlait les personnes comme un marionnettiste. Un homme assez grand se tenait près de la route où des voitures étaient renversées et les quelques civiles restant dans les rues la nuit fuyaient pour éviter de finir comme les deux personnes. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et un grand sourire diabolique apparu sur son visage._

_« Tu ne te joints pas à nous ? » demanda-t-il._

_La route était comme magnétisée et essayait de m'attirer. J'essayais de résister, ne voulant pas finir comme les deux personnes en bas. Le regard de l'homme se faisait plus insistant comme s'il essayait de… mais oui ! Sa devait être lui qui essayait de m'attirer. Il faut pourtant que je résiste mais la puissance de cet homme était phénoménale. D'un coup de main, le mur ainsi que la fenêtre vola en éclats. Ces yeux étaient hypnotisant mais j'essayais de résister. Il vint finalement vers moi, toujours en volant, et me regarda avec encore plus d'intensité. Son regard était tellement hypnotisant. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il n'arrive pas à me posséder. Si c'est pour mourir… Non merci. Il leva la main, et toucha avec son index mon front. Des souvenirs, des peurs que j'avais réussi à enfouir refaisaient surface. Comment avait-il fait pour provoquer ça ? Tous ses souvenirs, ses peurs… J'essayais de l'attaquer mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Aucun de mes membres ne répondait. C'était comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés. Tellement et trop de souvenirs. La mort de mes parents, mon aventure en Norvège et d'autres souvenirs ou d'autres peurs. Essayer d'enfouir à nouveau ses souvenirs serait comme une plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais._

Je me réveilla en sursaut et en alerte, le cœur battant la chamade et mes vêtements collés à ma peau. Je sentais le crise d'angoisse arriver. Je voyais complètement flou mais malgré cela, je pouvais voir deux têtes penchées vers moi et la lumière allumée.

« Clarisse, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la personne.  
« Tes yeux rouges, c'est normal ? » demanda l'autre personne.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en me retenant au mur et, quand j'arriva près du lavabo, je me passa de l'eau avant de m'appuyer au rebord du lavabo. En me regardant à la glace, je vis qu'effectivement mes yeux, ou plutôt mes pupilles, étaient devenus rouges. La colère était présente mais pas au point de frapper quelqu'un. Je regagna ma chambre où Tony et Bruce étaient inquiets.

« Désolé, ce n'était rien. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.  
« C'était rien ? » s'exclama Tony. « Tu as essayé de m'agresser ! »  
« Qu… Quoi ? » balbutiais-je. Comment aurais-je pu l'agresser ? J'étais en plein sommeil… « Co… Comment ça a pu arriver ? » dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage. « Je… Je n'aurais pas eu le cran de faire ça, pas à toi… »

Mes souvenirs qui revenaient pendant mon sommeil aurait pu créer une chose qui prendrait vie la nuit ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mais si ça se reproduit ? Je ne ferais que mettre en danger mes amis...

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que j'aurais été capable de ça _pendant_ mon sommeil. » dis-je.  
« Tu étais en train de dormir ? » demanda calmement Bruce.  
« Oui. » affirmais-je.  
« Pourtant tu avais les yeux ouverts et tu marchais. » annonça Tony. « Et puis tu avais les pupilles rouges comme tout à l'heure. Ca faisait trop flipper ! » s'exclama Tony.  
« Comment j'ai atterris dans mon lit alors ? » demandais-je.  
« On a réussit à te contrôler et on t'a ramené dans ta chambre. » informa l'ingénieur.  
« J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal. » dis-je sincèrement.  
« Pas de blessures mais essaye de te réveiller plus tôt la prochaine fois ! » dit Tony. « Bruce, tu la surveille le restant de la nuit ! »  
« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Bruce et moi-même en même temps.  
« Bonne nuit ! » s'exclama Tony en me faisant un clin d'œil et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le clin d'œil furtif de Tony était clair et il avait profité de l'occasion de cette nuit.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retaaaard ! J'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire ces derniers temps. Je vous préviens aussi que je pars du samedi 11 au samedi 18 avril en vacances, donc vous devrez être patient pour un autre chapitre ! ) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à me follow. :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être crétin parfois… » marmonnais-je.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, en regardant le sol avec mes mains entrelacées sous le menton. Je sentis Bruce s'asseoir pas très loin de moi, sur le bord du lit. Pendant quelques minutes, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, profondes, ou pas, et je sursauta à cause de mon Starkphone qui vibra. Sur le coup, je ne savais où il était et c'est Bruce qui me le donna et je le remercia par un sourire.

_« J'ai à te parler.  
Hec, »_

« Désolé, un appel imprévu à passer. » dis-je à Bruce qui semblait être en train de réfléchir.

Il hocha la tête et je décrocha en prenant bien soin de fermer la véranda en sortant sur le balcon.

« Que veux-tu ? » lui demandais-je.  
« Bonsoir, moi aussi je suis ravie de pouvoir te parler. » dit-il d'un ton calme. « Je voudrais savoir où tu en es avec le sérum que tu devais t'injecter. » continua-t-il.  
« J'ai abandonné. » annonçais-je.  
« Tu m'avais dit que tu tiendrais ta part du marché ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement à l'autre bout du fil en prenant un ton plus grave.  
« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à m'injecter quelque chose même si c'est dans le contrat, celui-ci est rompu ! » m'exclamais-je.  
« Ce sérum devait être injecté pour pouvoir éliminer tes gênes mutantes et pour que je les récupères, l'a tu oubliés ! » s'écria Hec.  
« Depuis que j'ai sauvé tous ces gens, je n'ai pu envie de me l'injecter ! »  
« Tu as déjà oublié ce que tes pouvoirs t'infliges comme dégâts ?! »  
« Non, mais si je peux me sacrifier pour sauver d'autres millions de vies, je le ferais ! » m'écriais-je.  
« Que tu t'injecte le sérum ou non, je récupérais la formule génétique pour avoir le genre de mutation que tu as ! »  
« Dans tes rêves ! » sur ses mots, je raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea énergiquement dans ma poche.

Je soupira avant de regarder la vue qui s'offrait à moi depuis le balcon. New-York de nuit, c'est vraiment superbe ! Après quelques minutes d'admiration, je retourna dans la chambre où Bruce était assit dans un fauteuil, près à se coucher.

« Je refuse que tu dormes dans un fauteuil. » dis-je calmement. « Ramène tes fesses par ici. »  
« Mais… »  
« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Au moins si s'était Tony il n'aurait pas rechigné ! Donc ramène tes fesses now ! »

Bruce s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit pendant que je réfléchissais de tout et de rien. Je me leva soudainement du lit pour me diriger vers la commode.

« Si je te prends la main dans le sac en train de me regarder me changer, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les « 20 façons de torturer quelqu'un comme une certaine agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.. » blaguais-je.

Il se retourna et je pus me changer tranquillement sans qu'un œil curieux se balade. Je m'installa confortablement dans mon lit tandis que Bruce me regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni où se mettre d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air simplement gêné. Je soupira et lui indiqua par le biais de ma main appuyer sur sa tête, où était l'oreiller.

« Tu sais, c'est une chose de ne pas vouloir dormir avec une personne du sexe opposé dans le même lit pour je ne sais quel raison mais soit moins… timide. Même si ça peut donner un air mignon, je te l'accorde, mais franchement, se mettre sous la couette avec quelqu'un ne signifie pas autant de chose que l'on croit. Maintenant, pas de fauteuil mais un lit. » lui dis-je.  
« C'est que… Pour moi dormir n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire… » dit le scientifique.  
« C'est-à-dire ? » demandais-je.  
« Et bien… Je ne dors pas beaucoup parce que l'Autre pourrait faire irruption à tout moment sinon. A cause de… de mauvais rêves. » avoua-t-il.  
« Je suis dans la même situation que toi… Mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour les faires disparaitre. » avouais-je moi aussi.  
« Comment ? » prononça Bruce calmement.  
« Pour ma part, une présence près de moi quand je dors me calme. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela… Mais en gros, c'est une nuit sans cauchemars. Cette présence me permet de ne pas… perdre pied la nuit je dirais. » annonçais-je. « Tu devrais aussi essayer. »

Il s'allongea près de moi et regarda le plafond.

« J'espère que ça marchera. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rester éveillé la nuit. » dit le scientifique.  
« Endors-toi et tu verras le résultat le matin venue. » lui dis-je.

* * *

Une présence chaude derrière mon dos ainsi que des bras qui entouraient ma taille pouvaient se faire sentir. Je tourna la tête et vit Bruce. Je me rappela alors de la nuit dernière. Le parfum de Bruce est tellement enivrant… Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je regarda la fenêtre et le soleil avait l'air d'être levé depuis longtemps. Puis mon regard navigua jusqu'à tomber sur le réveil. 15h10 ?! C'est pas vrai… On a bien dormi en tout cas !

« Mmmh… » marmonnais-je à l'intention de Bruce pour qu'il me laisse partir. « Bruce… » murmurais-je à son oreille pour ne pas le réveiller brusquement.  
« Gmkdj… » gémit-il.  
« Il est actuellement 15h… 11 et tes bras enlacent trop ma taille. » l'informais-je.

Il gémit encore avant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Non pas que ce contact me dérange mais les autres, et surtout Tony, vont ou sont en train de se douter de quelque chose. Finalement, après quelques temps d'efforts pour essayer de m'enlever des bras de Bruce, je déclara forfait et apprécia ce contact plutôt que d'essayer de me débattre.

« Alors les amoureux, ça va bien ? » demanda une voix reconnaissable entre milles.  
« Tais-toi Tony… » marmonnais-je. « Arrête de surveiller le monde depuis tes caméras et ton siège. »  
« Tu es susceptible quand tu es avec ton prince charmant dit donc ! » s'exclama Tony.  
« A côté de moi, j'ai qui ? »  
« Bruce. » déduisit l'ingénieur.  
« Et il peut se transformer en quoi quand il se met en colère ? »  
« En Big Guy. »  
« Si tu n'as pas envie que Bruce se transforme en Big Guy, boucle-là, merci. »  
« Cette fois-ci tu as un atout de taille à côté de toi mais la prochaine fois le point sera pour moi. » déclara Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais qu'il était vraiment temps de sortir de ce lit. Je me retourna pour faire face à Bruce et pouvoir le réveiller sans trop le brusquer.

« Bruce ! » m'exclamais-je.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et je vis ces pupilles se rapetisser à cause de la lumière. Il plaqua ces mains sur ces yeux pour s'en cacher et pendant ce temps-là je pus m'extirper des draps.

« Il est quel heure ? » marmonna le scientifique.  
« 15h20. Je t'ai réveillé mais rien à faire, tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher. » déclarais-je en allant dans la salle de bain.  
« 15h20 ? Comment ça « je n'ai pas voulu te lâcher » ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Tu n'auras qu'à demander tout ça à Tony dans le labo'. » dis-je en regardant la petite caméra postée au plafond.

Il me regarda en se frottant le cou tandis que je sortais de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine qui fait aussi office de salon. Steve et les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. y étaient présents. Ils me regardèrent tous avec un sourire à la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que Tony vous a encore raconté ? » demandais-je en soupirant.  
« Tony nous a dit que Bruce et toi vous étiez en couple ! » s'exclama Clint.

Je commençais à serrer mon poing et mes dents en me dirigeant vers le labo' où je savais que j'allais trouver Tony. Pendant ce temps-là, Bruce se rendit dans le salon où les autres lui expliquèrent ce que Tony leur avait dit mais même Bruce était surpris, à leur plus grand étonnement. Natasha expliqua aux autres qu'elle ne voulait pas rater l'affrontement Clarisse/Tony et que le reste de l'équipe pouvait aussi la suivre jusqu'aux portes du labo'.

« Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! » m'énervais-je. « Même si Bruce et moi ne sommes pas en couple, ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas ! »  
« Vous aller pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous quand même ? » s'exclama-t-il étonné tout en gardant son sang-froid.

Mes mains étaient tellement serrées que mes phalanges devinrent blanches. Tony avait certes un caractère bien à lui que tout le monde essayait de supporter mais là, il se mêle carrément de la vie privée des gens et je n'ai jamais toléré ça car ce regarde personne sauf les personnes concernées. Mes pupilles prirent soudainement une teinte rouge, cette teinte que j'essayais de masquer quand cette colère pouvait me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

« T'énerves pas ! Les gars v'nez m'aider ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de ces amis et coéquipiers.

Ils passèrent la porte et quand ils entrèrent dans le labo', l'atmosphère était plus lourde, plus pesante. Je me livrais une vraie guerre mentale pour ne pas mettre une gifle au milliardaire. L'autre conscience qui sommeillait en moi et qui c'est réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps essayait de refaire surface en profitant de ma colère qui est dirigé contre l'ingénieur. La gifle c'était l'autre qui voulait la mettre, moi j'essayais de l'en empêcher. Je me retourna soudainement pour me mettre dos à mes amis qui me regardaient, voyant comment j'allais agir. Je m'appuya avec mes mains aux bords d'une table et commença à me livrer une guerre mentale et physique pour que l'autre conscience ne prenne pas ma place et qu'il ne fasse pas de mal aux autres. Mais pourquoi l'autre avait choisit ce moment ?!

« Arrête de te battre, tu perdras ! » murmurais-je à l'intention de l'autre conscience.  
« Tu crois déjà que je vais m'avouer vaincu ? J'avoue que tu me déçois… me sous-estimer à ce point-là… Et de ta part ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque.  
« Tu ne porteras pas une main, tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de qui que ce soit dans cette pièce ou même de cette planète ! » m'exclamais-je.  
« Tu sais très bien que tu perdras, comme toujours ! » déclara le démon.  
« Clarisse… » marmonna Tony.

Bruce se rapprocha, sûrement dans l'intention de voir s'il pouvait me calmer. Avant même qu'il n'est touché mon épaule, j'intervins.

« Non Bruce, je… Désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni à toi, ni aux autres. » annonçais-je.

L'autre que j'ai surnommé Alak, prenait toujours le dessus pendant mes moments de faiblesses.

« Tes amis ne sont rien qu'une perte de temps. Ce sont des êtres sans intérêts et puérils. » cracha-t-il.

Je fonça vers le balcon du labo' pour essayer de me calmer sans la vue des autres sur moi.

« Tu fuis et tu fuiras comme tu l'as toujours fait et comme tu le fais si bien, gamine. » continua-t-il.  
« Je n'ai pas fuis ! Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix mais tu sais très bien que le baron a réussit à me rattraper ! Il a injecté dans mon sang ce que je suis aujourd'hui… »  
« Tu n'as pas ta place ici, retourne au laboratoire de Strucker. » dit-il.  
« Je n'y retournerais jamais ! C'est un fumier ! »

Depuis que je parlais à l'autre, à Alak, mes larmes coulaient sans que ma voix ne se bloque.

« Pourquoi tu as choisit ce moment pour apparaître ?! Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te découvrent… »  
« Pourquoi ? Comme tu es toujours faible, là tu l'étais encore plus car tu étais en colère. C'était le meilleur moment ! » s'enjoua-t-il.

Tout ça me démoralisait… Voilà ce que je devais endurer à cause de mes pouvoirs… Strucker m'avait injecté cela quand il me détenait prisonnière mais le sérum ne contenait pas seulement les pouvoirs, il contenait une bactérie, quelque chose d'indésirable qui a évolué je ne sais comment en moi. Je retourna dans le labo' mais cette fois-ci en ne m'arrêtant pas pour rejoindre l'étage où le calme régnait, l'étage où tout le monde pouvait se reposer.

« Désolé que vous aillez vus cela… » dis-je en passant devant mes amis.

J'arriva donc dans une des nombreuses salles qu'avaient faites construire Tony. J'afficha un écran tactile sur la baie vitrée et installa un programme dans Jarvis qui me permettrais de rester cloîtré dans cette salle sans que personne puisse venir me chercher ni me trouver. Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils que je qualifiais de « cocon » car c'était surtout dû à sa forme. Dans ce « cocon » j'essayais de ne pas laisser l'autre gagner. La conversation était close entre nous mais pas mentalement, pas lors de cette guerre mentale.

Alak représentait et à accumulé en lui toutes les émotions négatives que j'ai ressenti et que je ressens. Si je le laisse sortir, il pourrait facilement faire le poids contre Hulk mais je ne voudrais même qu'il touche à un seul de ces cheveux. J'avais toujours rêvé que quelque chose puisse enlever l'autre de mon corps, de mon sang mais mes pouvoirs disparaîtrais aussi et je ne veux pas ne plus en avoir. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Clarisse… » résonna la voix de Bruce.

Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver ? On ne le qualifie pas de génie pour rien…

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait ? » demanda Bruce.  
« Tu peux le laisser entrer, mais seulement lui Jarvis. » dis-je tout à bas à l'intention de l'IA.

Le cliquetis de la serrure qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre et Bruce rentra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il me chercha puis me repéra parmi les nombreux sièges que Tony avait insisté à installer. Quand Bruce se posta un peu à ma gauche devant moi, je me décala pour lui faire de la place.

« Tu sais, tu vis un peu la même chose que moi avec l'autre… » commença timidement Bruce en s'installant près de moi. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tu contrôles plus que moi. »  
« Justement c'est l'inverse… Je ne contrôle rien. » lui murmurais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. « Cette… chose, me hante. C'est invivable. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre mieux que quiconque… » dis-je.  
« Comment est-ce que tu as eu… enfin s'en trop être indiscret… » demanda Bruce.  
« Est-ce que tu connais le Baron von Strucker ? » demandais-je.  
« J'en ai entendue parler… Il faisait des sortes d'expérimentations je crois. » dit Bruce.  
« Je… Je faisais partis de ces expérimentations, il y a quelques années. » annonçais-je. « J'errais sans aucun but en Norvège et l'un des associés de Strucker m'a trouvé. Il m'a emmené à la base pendant que je dormais, à cause de ce que j'ai inhalé, et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais sur une espèce de… table. Ils m'ont injecté tout un tas de truc et l'un des « trucs » ou plutôt l'un des sérums comportait un… virus ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce virus c'est… C'est l'autre conscience et c'est épouvantable. Dès que j'utilise mes pouvoirs, l'autre ne cesse de gagner du terrain dans ma tête et physiquement… J'en peux plus… J'en ai marre de cette vie… » déclarais-je.  
« Je peux comprendre… Il gagne du terrain physiquement mais tu n'as rien… » commença-t-il.  
« C'est normal, c'est dans mon dos… » le coupais-je.  
« Dans le dos ? » s'étonna-t-il calmement.  
« C'est d'abord parti du milieu du dos jusqu'à commencer à monter. C'est comme une deuxième peau mais très fine. » annonçais-je.  
« Je ne sais toujours pas si un remède pourrait exister mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en existe. » dis-je.  
« Si tu veux… Enfin c'est une proposition hein… Mais si tu veux Tony et moi ont pourraient essayer de… de créer un remède. Il y a forcément des cellules qui ont été infectés par… l'autre. » dit-il.  
« Ce serait vraiment gentil mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… »  
« As-tu essayé d'en fabriqué un ? »  
« Non… »  
« Alors ne dit pas qu'il n'y a aucun remède. » dit-il.  
« Merci. » murmurais-je.

Contrairement à sa timidité bien connue de tous, il se montra réconfortant et câlin en me ramenant vers lui, mon dos contre son torse. Au début, je me tendis mais ensuite je me détendis tout en fermant les yeux, appréciant ce contact, tout comme Bruce. Tony avait finalement plus que raison… Et franchement, si l'un de mes coéquipiers venaient à interrompre cet instant, il ne ressortirait pas vivant de là. Pendant sûrement plus d'une heure, nous sommes restés là, dans ce « cocon », blotti l'un contre l'autre. Alak avait finit par repartir dans sa cage mental quand Bruce était venu me voir. Je crois qu'ensuite nous avons finit par nous endormir et c'est Jarvis qui nous réveilla.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur. » appela Jarvis.  
« Qui a-t-il Jarvis ? » marmonnais-je.  
« L'équipe vous recherche actuellement… » commença Jarvis avant d'être coupé par, je vous le donne en mille, je vous le donne en cent, Tony Stark !  
« Tien mais qui voilà ! » s'exclama Tony alors qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit, pouvant voir l'équipe derrière Stark. « Notre cher couple chéri tout mignon tout plein c'est donc caché dans une des salles de repos ! » finit-il. « C'est vrai quand même temps, c'est une évidence, vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! »

Derrière Stark et son sourire vainqueur, Steve souriait mais parce qu'il devait se dire qu'on était mignon tout les deux, enfin je pense, même Clint et Natasha souriaient. Je vis en regardant un peu en haut que Bruce était un peu rouge mais ça se voyait qu'il aurait refusé de partir d'ici même si on lui aurait ordonné. Au contraire, il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette autre facette mais ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui. De plus il est toujours à l'écoute et aide son prochain.

« Stark, arrête d'espionner tout le monde… » déclarais-je.  
« Je ne vous espionne pas, je vous regarde car je vous ais trouvés. » dit-il. « Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon ensemble ! » dit-il de nouveau ne pouvant se retenir.  
« Éteint cette caméra et ce son que l'on puisse être tranquille ! C'est une salle de repos. » dis-je en refermant les yeux.

L'écran où l'on pouvait voir l'équipe se ferma mais je savais qu'ils regardaient toujours.

« On est le combien ? » demandais-je.  
« Le 25, pourquoi ? » répondit-il alors que je soupira.  
« Après-demain c'est mon anniv' c'est tout. » lui dis-je.  
« Tu aurais donc… 16 ans. La majorité du coup. C'est Tony qui va être content ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
« Pourquoi sera-t-il content ? »  
« Il a toujours rêvé de fêter la majorité de quelqu'un, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il c'est lancé dans un monologue qui parlait de… de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussis à suivre. » dit-il.  
« Il fera un truc gênant, j'en suis sur. » annonçais-je.  
« On verra bien. » marmonna-t-il.  
« C'est cool ! Je vais pouvoir fêter ta majorité ! » s'exclama soudainement Tony à travers son micro.  
« Ne fait pas de… de trucs gênants s'il te plait ! » lui dis-je.  
« Promis ! » annonça-t-il.  
« Je crains encore le pire même quand il promet… » marmonnais-je.  
« Dis-toi que… Qu'il essayera de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop gênant. »  
« Surement… Mais connaissant Tony, s'il fait une fête, il y aura forcément son cadeau et je crains le pire… »  
« Comme ? »  
« A 16 ans, c'est la majorité sexuelle, et je crains le pire s'il a pensé à ça… » déclarais-je.  
« Merci pour l'idée Miss Banner ! » s'exclama Tony tout content.

Je me mis des baffes mentalement pour ce que je venais de dire car c'était là une belle gaffe que je venais de commettre. Maintenant, je savais sur quel thème ça allait être au moins… Seulement deux mots sortirent de ma bouche.

« Oh non... »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Les 16 ans de Clarisse vont bientôt arriver et elle craint vraiment le pire, surtout en sachant quel pourrait être le thème du cadeau que Tony pourrait lui offrir. L'indication de ce qu'on peut faire à 16 ans en Amérique est un indice pour la suite de l'histoire. ;)**  
**N'hésiter pas à follow l'histoire ou moi-même et à laisser des reviews ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à plus tard !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Le jour d'après, la vie à reprit son cours normal, sans monstres ou conscience maléfique quelconques. Quoique le sommeil, ce matin, n'a pas voulu me lâcher donc je suis encore resté au lit tandis que Bruce était déjà rendu quelque part, surement dans son labo'. Vers 10h30, je me leva enfin pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner car mon ventre criait famine. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Tony et Clint étaient assit sur les chaises de l'îlot central tandis que je prenais un bol de café et un verre de jus d'orange. Je bailla en attendant que mon café chauffe et dès que ce fut près, je le versa dans mon bol. Je posa la paume de mes mains sur mes yeux, croyant que je pouvais encore dormir un peu.

« Je te paris que sa tête va tomber dans le bol. » paria Clint, amusé.  
« Moi, je te paris qu'elle va atterrir par terre ! » paria aussi Tony.

Le sommeil eu raison de moi et au lieu que ma tête atterrisse dans le bol comme je l'aurais voulu, tout mon corps ce pencha sur ma droite, me faisant tomber par terre.

« Aïe. » dis-je alors que le son de quelqu'un qui tombe avait déjà résonné.  
« Gagné. » dit Tony avec un sourire de vainqueur.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ?! » arriva paniqué Steve.  
« C'est Clarisse qui est tombée par terre. » annonça calmement Clint.

Steve m'aida à me relever et je le remercia d'un sourire. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et commença à boire mon jus d'orange et mon café. Ensuite, je me leva et mit mon bol et mon verre dans le lave vaisselle avant de rejoindre ma chambre. En m'habillant et avant de mettre mon tee-shirt, je regarda derrière mon dos. Ce que je qualifie de « seconde peau » prenait un peu plus de place au fil du temps, et là encore, ça s'était répandu un peu plus. Il ne devait rester que deux mois au maximum avant que la seconde peau d'Alak ne recouvre complètement sur toute ma peau.

Le reste de la journée, je m'entraînais un peu avec Clint et Natasha dans la salle d'entraînement et ensuite j'alla faire une douche. Le soir venu, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas alors que Bruce dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Je m'assied sur le lit tout en prenant mon téléphone entre les mains. 0h58 et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Je fis apparaître l'écran tactile et regarda les nouvelles de la semaine dans un silence religieux. Vers 2h15, je continuais de lire l'actualité, me perdant dans les articles plus nombreux les uns que les autres. A 2h50, je me rallongea sur le lit au côté de Bruce. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur la peau de mon cou, me donnant une sensation que je ne saurais donner. Puis je m'endormie, me laissant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclama soudainement Tony alors que je dormais à point fermé.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, la lumière m'aveugla, me les faisant refermer. Après que je me sois habituée à la luminosité, je vis Tony, au seuil de la porte avec un large sourire.

« Merci… » soupirais-je avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

Je me leva du lit pour me diriger vers la cuisine et prendre mon petit-déjeuner, tandis que Tony était mystérieusement retourner son labo'.

La fin de journée est arrivé assez vite, n'ayant que surfé sur le net et lu des bouquins. Soudain, Tony ouvra brusquement la porte avec une joie certaine. Il me fit décamper du lit pour m'emmener dans la salon d'où des voix pouvaient se faire entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dis-je à peine arrivé dans le salon.

Une table avec des boîtes couvertes de papiers cadeaux étaient posées sur la table basse et des invitées au tour. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony ainsi que Bruce étaient en pleine conversation.

« Il nous manque juste un invité. » me murmura Tony.  
« Thor ? » demandais-je.  
« Bingo ! »  
« C'est quoi cette montagne de boîtes sur la table ? »  
« Tes cadeaux ma chère. » dit-il.  
« J'imagine que la moitié vient de toi. »  
« Exactement. » avoua l'ingénieur.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre sur la terrasse. Thor était enfin arrivé, avec lui aussi un cadeau à la main.

« Aaah Point Break ! Te voilà ! » s'exclama Tony en se dirigeant vers le dieu.  
« Ami Stark ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » s'exclama aussi Thor. « Bon anniversaire mademoiselle Wayne ! »  
« Merci ! » le remerciais-je.

Après quelques temps de discussions, nous passâmes directement aux cadeaux.

« Aller choisis ! » s'exclama Tony, tout excité de fêter la majorité de quelqu'un mais surtout d'acheter des cadeaux.  
« Oui oui ! » lui répondis-je en essayant de désigner le premier cadeau que j'ouvrirais. « Tu as vu tout ce qui l'y a ! C'est bien trop ! »  
« Rien n'est jamais de trop pour moi, ma chère. » dit-il.

Je regardais la pile de cadeaux, quand je décida enfin d'en choisir un avec des motifs rouge. J'enleva l'emballage et découvrit le cadeau. Des pétards.

« Trop cool ! » m'exclamais-je en prenant les pétards dans ma main.  
« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, elle allait aimer ! » dit Clint à Natasha.

Je remercia Clint avant de continuer de déballer les autres cadeaux. Le plus troublant pour moi, restait le cadeau de Thor. Un médaillon argenté avec un symbole que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne comprendrais jamais. Il était magnifique et appartenait à ma mère. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes auraient pu couler mais juste un blocage dans ma gorge était présent.

« Comment… Comment avez-vous pu avoir cela ? » demandais-je à l'intention de Thor.  
« J'ai demandé à Heimdall un service et il me la rendue. » avoua Thor tout en restant vague.  
« Vous avez demandé à Heimdall de retrouver le médaillant perdu de ma mère ? » demandais-je pour être sure.  
« Oui, c'est en quelque sorte cela. »  
« Comment avez-vous pu savoir à quoi il ressemblait et qu'il était perdu ? »  
« Je sais que cela va paraître dingue mais… mon père est une connaissance de votre mère. Comme nous surveillons Midgard, votre mère à demander à Odin de vous remettre le médaillon lors de vos 18 ans. » avoua Thor.

Pour être un peu vulgaire, j'étais sur le cul pour ce coup-là. Comment est-ce que ma mère avait-elle pu cacher une telle chose ?...

« Donc si je comprend, ma mère connaissait votre père et avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle lui a demandé de me remettre le médaillon à mes 18 ans. J'ai du mal à y croire vous savez, mais j'ai vue tellement de chose inexplicable et étrange que je suis prête à vous croire. » lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.  
« Ton dernier cadeau. » me dit Tony en me tendant une petite boîte rectangulaire.

Je la pris et l'ouvrit. Drôle de cadeau…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est et à quoi ça sert ? » demandais-je.  
« C'est le remède. » dit Tony.

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Héhé, vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !**  
**Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui follow la fiction et aussi à ceux qui poste des reviews ! :D**  
**A plus tard ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est et à quoi ça sert ? » demandais-je.  
« C'est le remède. » dit Tony._

Je regardais la seringue, me disant qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ça marche.

« Vous l'avez testé ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui, beaucoup de fois. » répondit Bruce.

Est-ce que je devais me l'injecter maintenant, plus tard, ou même jamais ? Autant le faire maintenant… Je serais débarrassée d'un poids, ou peut-être d'une vie. Je leva ma manche et planta l'aiguille dans ma peau avant d'injecter le remède en appuyant sur le piston et grimaçant par la même occasion. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de mécontentement quand l'aiguille rencontra ma peau. Quand le remède rentra dans mon corps, Alak s'agitait déjà, voulant sûrement prendre le dessus et éviter d'être anéanti. Je reposa la seringue sur la table avant de ressentir une douleur au crâne. La bataille était donc aussi mentale ? Super…

Pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles je me battais mentalement, le reste du groupe me regardaient pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Tous reculèrent soudain quand une lumière apparu. Le médaillon qui était posé sur la table était lui aussi, entouré d'une lumière blanche.

« Le médaillon serait liée à Clarisse… » s'interrogea Tony dans ses pensées.

Je sentais Alak partir loin, très loin dans mon esprit… Le remède avait donc marché. La lumière autour de Clarisse et du médaillon disparut. En enlevant mes mains de mon visage, tout le monde avaient les yeux écarquillés, sauf Thor.

« Merci ! » dis-je en sautant sur Tony et Bruce qui étaient côte à côte.

Après les avoirs relâchés, je pris le médaillon dans ma main gauche et le serra.

« Votre mère, en plus de nous avoir confié le médaillon, nous a aussi remit ceci. » dit-il en sortant une feuille.  
« Qu'est-ce ? » demandais-je.  
« Une lettre dont à ce que je sais, vous raconte quelle est votre vraie nature. »

Il me la tandis et je la pris. Qu'allais-je découvrir ? Quelque chose qui ne me plairait sûrement pas ? Ou l'inverse ?

« _Bonjour mon petit sucre d'orge, » _commençais-je à lire dans ma tête. Elle m'appelait toujours comme ça…_ « Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Odin, ou quelqu'un de sa lignée, a réussit à te retrouver et ta remis cette lettre (ainsi que le médaillon). Tu dois être tellement grande maintenant, dommage que je ne sois plus de ce monde pour fêter tes 16 ans à tes côtés. La nature de cette lettre ta déjà été dévoilé je pense. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu as des pouvoirs ? Moi seule en a les réponses, lit donc attentivement cette lettre._

_Tu es bien née sur Terre, ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant, le sang qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas entièrement humain. Ton père était humain et moi une déesse et j'ai donc eu des pouvoirs au cours de ma vie. _

_Je pense que tu dois sûrement te demander si tu as hérité de mes pouvoirs. La réponse est oui et non. Tu n'as peut-être pas encore découvert certains mais avec le temps et de l'entraînement, cela viendra. Ton père, Jimmy, était un brillant scientifique diplômé et moi, je passais mon temps avec toi, à la maison. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de son visage, ni même du mien d'ailleurs, une photo à donc été collé en bas de la lettre. » _continuais-je. La photo était celle d'un format de Polaroid et mes parents ainsi que moi souriaient. Mon père était grand, peut-être 1m86, et ma mère faisait peut-être 1m75. A leur côté, une petite fille qui éclatait de joie souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mes parents allaient vraiment bien ensemble !_ « Comme tu peux le voir, nous étions une famille unis et heureuse, jusqu'à ce que des hommes envoyés par le Baron von Strucker, dont tu as sûrement entendu parler, nous attaques, et que nous mourions. Par la suite, tu as du continuer ton chemin et te construire une vie et peut-être te marieras-tu bientôt ! J'espère que tu as ou que tu choisiras le bon, quelqu'un de gentil, attentionnée et qui est intelligent._

_Si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de refuge, même si cela m'étonnerait quelque peut, il existe l'Institut pour Jeunes Surdoués, dirigé par le professeur Charles Xavier, mais qui est enfaite une école de mutants, d'où le « Jeunes Surdoués ». Si tu veux t'y rendre, envoie au 156-544-021 le mot « X » avec ton adresse. Un avion au quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D. t'y attendra._

_Je pense t'avoir bien tout expliqué et conseillé, même si je ne peux pas tout te dire dans cette lettre. Ne fait pas trop de bêtises et prend soins de toi._

_Ta maman chérie_ »

La lettre était longue à lire, mais cela en valait la peine. Il existait donc l'Institut pour Jeunes Surdoués… Je ne veux pas quitter les Avengers pour l'instant mais peut-être qu'il serait plus sage d'y aller. Après tout, je ne contrôle qu'une petite partie de mes pouvoirs.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » marmonnais-je.

Je serra un peu plus le médaillon de ma mère avant de le mettre autour du cou. Une lumière bleu fit soudain son apparition et faisait le tour du bijou avant que quelque chose au milieu réunisse cette lumière et le concentre au milieu du médaillon. J'interrogea Thor du regard mais celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre. La lumière devenait soudain plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse nous éblouir. Je sentis comme une grosse onde de choc me traverser alors que les autres n'avaient pas bougé.

« Amie Wayne, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'empressa Thor, commençant à prendre son marteau.

J'étais à genoux et accoudé sur la table basse, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrivait et j'atterris au sol, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Clarisse ! » entendis-je de loin alors qu'un frisson me parcourut le corps.

« Clarisse… » prononça doucement une voix féminine et douce.  
« Maman… ? » demandais-je en me relevant dans un endroit étranger.  
« Effectivement ma chérie. » dit-elle alors que ma vision se rétablissait progressivement.  
« Où suis-je ? »  
« A Valhöll. » dit-elle.  
« Mais c'est… »  
« Oui. Odin a bien voulu me faire cadeau temporairement d'une petite part pour pouvoir te contacter grâce à cela. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le médaillon.  
« Tu n'es donc pas morte ? »  
« Dans votre monde, mon incarnation l'est mais pas à Asgard. »  
« Est-ce que j'ai du sang Asgardien dans mes veines ? » demandais-je un peu déstabilisé.  
« Oui, mais aussi du sang d'humain. »  
« Pourquoi je n'ai pas la force, comme Thor ? »  
« Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est un mélange de sang humain et Asgardien, ce qui fait de toi une sang-mêlé. » annonça-t-elle. « Même si un humain n'est pas forcément doté de pouvoirs hors du commun, il se peut que leur progéniture ait des pouvoirs car l'un des parents en a. Mais ce n'est pas forcément les mêmes. » dit-elle.  
« Donc c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de similitude entre nos pouvoirs. » pensais-je. « Est-ce que je suis obligé d'aller dans cet Institut ? »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé, mais cela serait mieux pour toi. » dit-elle. « Mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu hésites à y aller. »  
« Ah bon ? » demandais-je, sceptique.  
« Ce… « Bruce Banner » doit en être une des raisons première mais il y aussi l'autre raison : tu ne veux pas laisser tomber l'équipe dans laquelle tu es. »  
« Euh… Oui… » dis-je, étonnée.  
« Si tu vas à l'Institut, tu pourras intégrer une équipe de personnes comme toi. »  
« Il y en a une ? » demandais-je précipitamment.  
« Oui, il y a en a une, mais elle est plus grande que tu ne le crois. » dit-elle. « Si tu y vas, rejoins directement le S.H.I.E.L.D., un avion t'y attendras déjà. »

Sur ces mots, sa silhouette disparue de ma vision à cause d'une forte lumière qui m'éblouissait et un noir apparut soudainement. D'autres voix, pour la majorité masculine, étaient audibles. Un bourdonnement était apparu puis disparue progressivement jusqu'à ce que tout soit plus net. J'ouvris ensuite les yeux, voyant des silhouettes dans mon champ de vision flou. Mais je pus reconnaître la couleur des cheveux de Steve et pour les deux autres, j'aurais dit Tony et Bruce mais je n'étais pas sure. Progressivement, ma vision se réadapta à l'éclairage de la pièce. On m'aida à me relever même si je faillis trébucher puis je regarda mon médaillon comme si la réponse à notre existence y était écrit.

« Thor, tu le savais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ? » demandais-je à Thor, les yeux dans les yeux.  
« Je pensais que le découvrir par vous-même serait plus approprié. » dit-il alors que je me levais pour aller prendre une bouteille d'eau.  
« Est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. le savait ? » demandais-je en posant lourdement la bouteille.  
« Je comprends rien. Vous parlez de quoi au juste ? » déclara Tony.  
« Je ne sais pas si le S.H.I.E.L.D. est au courant pour votre mère. » avoua Thor.  
« Effectivement, nous sommes au courant. » dit Natasha.

Même si mes cheveux cachaient un peu mes yeux, ils pouvaient très bien voir qu'un regard noir leur était adressé, de plus je serrais assez fort le plastique de la bouteille. Je laissa celle-ci derrière moi pour rejoindre mes coéquipiers.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! » m'écriais-je. « J'ai enduré mille et une souffrance en pensant tout les jours à mes parents morts, à ma famille qui me rejette ! On ne pouvait pas tout simplement m'envoyer quelqu'un pour venir me chercher et m'envoyer à Asgard ! J'ai été emprisonnée, battue, expérimentée, tout ça pendant des années et personne ne m'est venue en aide même si, j'imagine, le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait toujours un œil sur moi ! Je me suis débrouillée toute seule alors que j'aurais pu être accueillis quelque part ! Je suis restée pendant un mois dans le froid, à me les peler en Norvège pour ensuite finir en putain de cobaye pour Strucker ! Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'a jamais pipé un mot pendant ce temps, et il n'y a même pas eu d'aide extérieure, comme Asgard par exemple. J'aurais pu avoir une autre vie ! Moins de souffrance et aussi une famille !... Mon enfance à été fichu en l'air… » finissais-je.

Tous, même Thor, me regardait d'un air penaud mais il baissa sa tête. Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., eux, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Regard froid et visage sans émotion. Je laissa la bouteille sur la table pour me diriger vers ma chambre, où je pourrais peut-être m'endormir et ne plus penser à cela. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je referma la porte et me mit dans mon lit, pour commencer à pleurer et pouvoir étouffer les pleures dans mon oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ?

« C'est Bruce, est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.  
« Oui. » dis-je simplement même si on pouvait entendre à ma voix que j'avais pleurer.  
« Ca va ? » me demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
« On peut dire ça. » dis-je.  
« A ce que je vois tu as pleuré. » dit-il en fixant mes yeux qui devait sûrement être rouge.  
« Comment ça se passe dans le salon ? » demandais-je pour changer de sujet de discussion.  
« C'est le silence total depuis que tu es partie du salon. » annonça-t-il.  
« Désolé… Ma réaction était sûrement excessive. C'est juste que savoir que ma mère est vivante alors qu'elle est morte devant mes yeux… C'est dur à croire… C'est… c'est… » commençais-je.  
« C'est choquant. » coupa Bruce pour donner le mot à ma place.  
« Exact. »

Je me frotta le visage pensant sûrement que cela enlèvera les marques de mes larmes et posa ma tête sur l'épaule de Bruce, mais celle-ci s'enleva directement. Bruce prit un oreiller pour le mettre derrière son dos, collé au mur et me ramena vers lui. Après quelques minutes de calme dans cette agréable position, Bruce coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

« J'ai… j'ai une question… » dit-il.  
« Laquelle ? »  
« On en est où dans notre relation ? »

* * *

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre posté ! N'hésitez pas à follow l'histoire et/ou à poster une review. :) Bruce à donc posé la question crucial, qui pourrait bien faire avancer les choses… ou pas. Quel sera sa réponse ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**  
**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9

_« J'ai… j'ai une question… » dit-il.  
« Laquelle ? »  
« On en est où dans notre relation ? »_

Cette question était autant troublante que vraie. Malheureusement, il fallait répondre à cette question qui trottait aussi dans ma tête.

« Et bien… Je dirais qu'on est plus que de simples amis. Ensuite ça dépend, Tony pense que nous sommes en couple, comme la plupart, voir tous les Avengers. Mais il faut dire qu'à leur place, je serais de leur avis… On dort ensemble et puis on se comporte comme un couple… » commençais-je. « Parce qu'on est un couple… » murmurais-je en regardant le mur du fond de la pièce. « Je sens que ça va être le moment où met tout sur la table et qu'on avoue tout. » pensais-je.  
« Et bien c'est qu'après je… J'ai des… des sentiments… » commença Bruce en se frottant le cou.  
« …pour toi. » dis-je en finissant sa phrase.

Une sensation étrange, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules, me parcourut.

« Tony avait raison, c'est évident entre nous deux… » dis-je en me frottant le visage.  
« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » s'exclama Tony à l'autre bout du micro'.  
« Jarvis ? » appela Bruce.  
« Oui monsieur ? »  
« Pourrais-tu couper toutes les caméras dans cette pièce, ainsi que le son ? » demanda Bruce.  
« Bien monsieur. »  
« Seul Tony peut faire ça, non ? » demandais-je, étonné.  
« Il m'a accordé les mêmes droits que lui sur le logiciel de Jarvis. » annonça le scientifique.  
« Et c'est là qu'il va regretter. » blaguais-je.  
« Sûrement. » rigola-t-il aussi.  
« Mon dieu, j'ai réussi à faire rire le docteur Bruce Banner ! » pensais-je.  
« Aller viens, je pense que des personnes attendent dans le salon. » déclara Bruce en se levant du lit.

Je ne rechigna pas et le suivit jusqu'au salon où tout le monde, y compris Thor, attendaient tous dans un silence de cathédrale. Toutes les têtes se levèrent quand nous arrivions dans le salon, sauf celle de Tony, dont le visage était couvert d'un sourire immense, sûrement suite à ce qu'il a vu.

« Alors les deux tourtereaux ? Ca va ? » demanda-t-il au deux concernés pour essayer de faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tout les deux en couple.  
« Jarvis ? » appelais-je.  
« Oui madame ? »  
« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un bouton 'mute' sur Tony Stark ? » demandais-je en le regardant.  
« Je crains malheureusement que non, madame. »  
« Quoi 'malheureusement' ?! Comment peux-tu dire cela J. ? Tu es le fruit de mon imagination ! Tu changes de camp c'est ça ? » demanda théâtralement l'ingénieur.  
« Je ne change pas de camp monsieur, je suis juste de l'avis de Mme Wayne. » dit la voix robotique de Jarvis.  
« Tu ne t'en tireras pas indemne, ma fierté a été brisée ! » s'exclama Tony en faisant des gestes théâtrale.

Pendant que Tony faisait son show, les autres ne purent que voir le rapprochement soudain entre Bruce et Clarisse sur le canapé. Que c'était-il passé dans la chambre ? C'était bien là la question que se posaient les autres Avengers, sauf Tony évidemment. La soirée se passa donc dans la même et bonne ambiance, Tony invita même Thor à rester dormir dans une chambre qui lui était dédié. Il remercia profondément Tony de sa générosité et de sa gentillesse avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Natasha, Clint et Steve suivirent le pas et allèrent aussi se coucher. Plus que trois personnes restaient dans le salon. Tony, Bruce et moi. Tony nous scrutait, ayant l'air de rechercher des réponses à ces questions.

« Ce regard commence à m'agacer, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » dis-je après mettre convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire même si c'était sûrement la plus mauvaise.  
« Vous êtes en couple ? Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? Vous faites quoi quand vous êtes tous les deux touts seuls ? »  
« Oui, Non, on écoute le silence. » répondis-je directement.  
« Mmh… Je vois… Au moins vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? » demanda-t-il en se remettant bien en place sur le canapé et en nous regardant intensément.

Je rougis, tout comme Bruce et Tony devina donc facilement la réponse.

« Arrêter ! Vous rigolez ?! C'est pas vrai… Tout est à rattrapé… » dit Tony.  
« Chut ! » dis-je en utilisant ma super-vitesse pour le faire taire et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. « Ne prononce plus un mot sinon je te bouge la mâchoire. » dis-je avec sourire victorieux sur le visage, pensant lui avoir cloué le bec.  
« Tu peux toujours essayer. » réussit-il à dire à travers ma main.

J'enleva ma main et retourna à ma place initiale. Alors que je regardais le plafond, je sentis mes paupières se baisser sans le vouloir et je secoua la tête pour éviter de dormir.

« Je pense que je vais aller dormir… J'ai pas envie de dormir dans un canapé moi… » dis-je, fatiguée.

En levant mes bras pour les faires craqués, je m'aperçus que je devais sûrement changer de haut car celui-ci devenait court quand on levait les bras.

« Aller, va rejoindre ta dulcinée, jeune chanceux. » dit Tony.

Bruce ne répondit pas et rejoignit aussi la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient habitués à dormir ensemble.  
Je pris un tee-shirt et un vieux jogging et les mit pour ensuite m'installer confortablement dans le lit. Bruce arriva quelques instants plus tôt. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, lui laissant tout de même une part d'intimité mais je ne pus me retenir de jeter un coup d'œil. Sous ces vêtements un chouia large, se cachait une musculature pas non plus affolante mais de quoi faire me faire sourire et apprécier. J'enfouis ensuite de nouveau mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux et dès que Bruce eux finit et qu'il s'installa dans le lit, la position « cuillère » se mit à marcher presque automatiquement.

* * *

Cette nuit là je ne réussis pas à m'endormir après les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Ma mère qui n'ait pas morte et qui, en plus, est Asgardienne, et puis ce médaillon que je fixe depuis un moment sur ma table de chevet. A quoi sert-il ? A communiquer ? A faire jolie ? Ou tout autre chose ?... Aucune idée.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » me demanda Bruce près de mon oreille.  
« J'y arrive pas. » répondis-je d'un ton calme.  
« Pareil. »

Je me retourna vers lui, ces bras toujours autour de ma taille, et le regarda dans le noir, mais la faible lumière de l'aube éclairait un peu la pièce. Je soupira avant de me coller à Bruce, comme s'il était un aiment. Est-ce que je rêvais ou sa chaleur corporelle était bien au-dessus de la moyenne ? Je recula un peu la tête et regarda Bruce en plissant les yeux. Il me sourit comme s'il s'excusait et se gratta le cou en même temps.

« J'ai une question aussi pour toi. Je te ferais pas… de l'effet ? » demandais-je hésitante.  
« Je crois bien que oui. » dit-il timidement et en regardant autour de lui.

Je le regarda encore quelques secondes, me plongeant dans son regard. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser. Comment ne pas résister ? Et puis soudainement, la partie qui contrôle mon corps et mes agissements c'est mit à dysfonctionner. Mon visage se rapprocha de celui de Bruce et je lui attrapa doucement les lèvres. Il parut d'abord surprit, mais ne recula pas. Autant qu'il fasse face à ces sentiments, au lieu de les enfouir.

« Pour quelqu'un de réservé comme lui, il embrasse très bien. » pensais-je.

Un peu après, même si Bruce était un peu réticent au début, les vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre ou sur le bord du lit, et les deux corps qui étaient présent dans ce lit ne faisait plus qu'un.

* * *

**Chapitre finit ! Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et merci à ceux qui en poste et me follow ! :)**


	10. Chapitre 10

Le matin venu, je décida de me lever tôt mais pas trop non plus, pour aller acheter des pâtisseries dont Tony nous avais fait la promo', je cite : « La vache c'est tellement bon ! Y a pas meilleures comme pâtisseries ! ». Bien évidemment, c'était surtout car certains d'entre nous avions déjà mangés et un ventre plein ne peut être remplit plus, donc il avait mit sous notre nez à chacun la pâtisserie qu'il avait dans les mains en disant le plus de bien possible. C'était une camionnette qui était garé depuis un certains temps sur le parvis de Stark Industries. Pour m'y rendre je devais évidemment descendre toute la tour en ascenseur et croiser différentes personnes qui me connaissent sûrement. Arriver au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, je réussis à éviter quelques employés mais un homme en costard cravate et munit d'une oreillette m'arrêta en plein dans mon parcourt. Il devait sûrement trouver louche quelqu'un qui se ballade avec une capuche sur la tête très tôt le matin.

« Votre badge s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il en attendant que je le sorte.  
« Je n'en ai pas, désolé. » répondis-je en levant un peu ma capuche pour lui faire voir mon visage.  
« Oh désolé, je suis un peu méfiant en ce moment. » dit-il.  
« Être vigilant est une bonne chose. » lui dis-je. « Bonne journée Happy. » lui souris-je.  
« Merci, à vous aussi. » dit-il en repartant à ces occupations.

Je réussis donc à sortir de cette tour sans me faire reconnaître et me dirigea vers la camionnette. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus grande mais enfaite non. Une personne s'agitait déjà dans la camionnette puisqu'à peu près 7 personnes attendaient autour de celle-ci. Après un certains temps d'attente pendant lesquels j'avais décidé de vanner Tony par téléphone comme il le faisait si bien lui aussi, je pus donc faire ma commande.

« Bonjour ! » dis-je à la jeune femme qui s'activait depuis tout à l'heure.  
« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle.  
« Vos pâtisseries ont du succès ont dirait. » dis-je en souriant.  
« Effectivement ! Alors, que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Eh bien… » marmonnais-je en relevant un peu ma capuche pour mieux voir quelles pâtisseries choisir.  
« Em, c'est Wayk ! » s'exclama une jeune femme dans la camionnette, yeux écarquillés.  
« Wayk ? » demandais-je, confuse. « C'est qui Wayk ? »  
« Votre pseudo ! »  
« Mon… pseudo… ? Enfaite je n'en ai pas… » dis-je, perdue.  
« Vous faites bien partie des Avengers ? »  
« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demandais-je Em.  
« Sarah. » répondit-elle.  
« Oui Sarah, je fais effectivement partie de ce groupe mais je n'ai pas de pseudo… »  
« Pourtant tout le monde en a un. » me coupa Sarah.  
« Je préfère sauver le monde sans me faire connaître, c'est mieux pour moi et pour vous. » dis-je en adressant un petit sourire. « Alors je vais prendre 2 scones aux myrtilles, des… cookeyes ? Ainsi que 3 capuccinos s'il vous plait » annonçais-je. « Ce ne serait pas le mélange entre Cookies et Hawkeye ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui. J'ai perdue un pari et ma sœur à donc le droit de choisir le nom qu'elle veut pour les pâtisseries. » dit Em.  
« Pas bête. » dis-je en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête.  
« Je pense que je vais prendre en plus 3 des ces cupcakes. » dis-je en pointant du doigt celui avec le bouclier du Captain. « Les glaçages sont très bien faits en tout cas. »

Em me sourit et je donna la somme d'argent avant de dire au revoir et d'avoir récupéré la commande. Le tout entre mes mains, je me dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la tour, quittant le parvis de la tour. En prenant l'ascenseur, je ne pus que remarquer tous les yeux se diriger vers moi, sans doute à cause de la très bonne odeur que dégageaient les pâtisseries. Arrivant enfin dans le salon, je pus me diriger vers l'îlot pour y déposer les reliques. Tony déboula en moins de deux, son regard se dirigeant directement vers les fameuses pâtisseries.

« Oh mon dieu ! Merci ! Tu as pensé à mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama Tony en se dirigeant droit vers les pâtisseries, les mains tendues pour les prendre toutes.  
« De un, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, et de deux, ces pâtisseries seront pour _tout le monde_. » dis-je en me mettant devant Tony.

Il fit sa mine boudeuse, voulant à tout prix en avoir pleins, même beaucoup, voir toutes.

« PÂTISSERIES À VOLONTÉES ! » m'écriais-je.

Dans un superbe bruit de pas, Clint apparut, poursuivit de Steve. Ils se débattaient apparemment pour arriver en premier à la boîte remplie de pâtisseries et de 3 cappuccinos. Pendant ce temps là, Tony et moi dégustions sous leurs nez, les merveilleuses pâtisseries. Tony n'avait pas tort, c'était plus que délicieux et sa valait le coup d'en avoir achetés. Tony et moi, regardant Clint et Steve, nous étions en train de parier sur lequel des deux arriveraient en premier. Tandis que Tony penchant pour Clint, moi je penchais vers Steve.

« Perdu. » déclarais-je à Tony en tendant ma main pou qu'il me donne les 10 dollars avec un sourire victorieux.

Quand Steve arriva tout près de la boîte, il prit la pâtisserie et la dégusta avec autant de lenteur qu'un escargot.

* * *

Étant donné qu'il faisait chaud dehors, je resta volontairement coincé dans le laboratoire avec Tony et Bruce. L'un me parlant des ces travaux fièrement et l'autre se faisant tout petit. Je regagna finalement mon bureau, qui était soit dit en passant le sol, mais j'avais insisté en même temps. Je me rassis donc sur le sol, toutes mes fiches éparpillées autour de moi, en train de griffonner des notes sur cette feuille-ci et sur cette feuille-là, complétant tel calcul ou en modifiant telle variante. Finalement, après des heures de gribouillage sur les feuilles, d'incohérences à corriger et de mains passées dans mes cheveux parce que je n'arrivais pas à compléter des calculs, Tony passa ma main devant moi, inquiet.

« Eh Clarisse, ça va ? » me demanda l'ingénieur.  
« Euh oui… » dis-je, curieuse de sa réaction.  
« Tu es sure ? » redemanda Tony.  
« Oui. » assurais-je. « Pourquoi ? »  
« Ca fait 8 heures que tu n'as pas bougé d'ici. »  
« 8… heures… ? » redemandais-je, sure d'avoir bien compris.  
« Oui. Tu t'en es pas rendue compte ? » annonça Tony.  
« Et bien… Non. Je pensais qu'il devait y avoir 3 ou 4 heures d'écoulés, pas plus en tout cas. » dis-je.  
« En même temps, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais rien à faire. T'es trop investie dans tes recherches, détends-toi ! » s'exclama Tony, en se relevant.  
« Et toi, donc. » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il l'était plus que moi.

Je me releva, des courbatures dans le dos à cause d'avoir été trop penché. Je m'étira et fit bouger mon cou, entendant craquer à un endroit.

« Je vais aller manger un truc moi. » annonçais-je en sortant du labo'.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je dirigea mon regard vers l'horloge, qui indiquait 4 heures, du matin… Je pris un bol, un verre, des céréales ainsi que du jus d'orange et du lait, me faisant mon petit-déjeuner plus tôt. Après avoir tout rangés dans le lave-vaisselle, je me dirigea dans ma chambre, pour aller dormir, sentant une vague de fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, même si c'est impossible. Bref. Un Bruce dans les draps, bras sous l'oreiller et tête posé dessus était en train de dormir. Avec toute la délicatesse et la discrétion que j'ai, je me glissa sous le draps après m'être changée dans le noir, un vrai défi pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment, peut-être par magie, Bruce devina que j'étais dans le lit, peut-être était-il réveillé, et enroula ces bras autour de ma taille tandis que je me collais à lui.

« Tu tes fait attendre… » me murmura Bruce.  
« Désolé, j'étais absorbé par mon travail. » m'excusais-je en me tournant vers Bruce pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.  
« Dors maintenant, tu en as de besoin. » dit-il après m'avoir aussi embrassé.

* * *

Le jour se leva sur New-York, puis était ensuite levé depuis longtemps.

Je fus soudainement réveillée par des cris d'indignations provenant de je-ne-sais-où. Je me leva, voyant que Bruce était déjà parti, et rejoignis la source de ces bruits insupportable.

Un homme de forte carrure, costume noir livré avec cravate, se tenait dans le salon, expliquant à certains membres de l'équipe, sauf Bruce qui ne voulait sûrement pas être dans une dispute, où quelque chose comme cela.

« Elle n'ira pas là-bas ! » s'exclama Tony.  
« Wooow ! » m'écriais-je pour faire taire tout le monde. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ! » demandais-je.  
« Bonjour madame, vous devez être Clarisse Wayne je suppose. » dit l'homme en me serrant la main.  
« Euh oui… Qui a-t-il ? Vous avez perdu une de vos cravates ? » dis-je en me recoiffant d'une main.  
« Je voudrais vous parlez seul à seul. » dit l'homme, faisant abstraction de ce que je venais de dire.  
« D'accord... »

Après m'avoir prit à part, loin de mes coéquipiers, l'homme commença à parler.

« J'ai été envoyé par le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, pour vous informez d'un changement. » commença l'homme.  
« Informé de quel changement ? » demandais-je curieuse.  
« M. Fury, ayant jugé vos pouvoirs comme instable pour l'instant, vous as inscrit à l'Institut des Jeunes Surdoués, une école pour les mutants qui ont des pouvoirs plus ou moins différents des vôtres mais qui reste du domaine de la mutation. Votre avion décollera à 18h pile. Vous devrez rejoindre le quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D. » annonça l'homme. « Un agent vous guidera vers l'avion. Au revoir. »

Je resta là, assise, le regard dans le vide, les larmes aux yeux, avant de partir et de claquer la porte. Je pris une douche puis changea d'habits pour finalement rejoindre le laboratoire. Je rangea toutes mes fiches, sous le regard curieux de Bruce tandis que le regard de Tony se faisait plus solidaire, ayant l'air de me comprendre complètement. Bruce, voyant que Tony ne réagissait pas, il s'autorisa à poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi tu ranges toutes tes fiches ? » interrogea le scientifique.  
« Je m'en vais. Ordre du S.H.I.E.L.D. » dis-je, d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
« Comment ça, 'ordre du S.H.I.E.L.D.' ? Tu fais partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »  
« Non, mais un de leurs agents est venu nous rendre une petite visite pour m'annoncer que Fury m'a inscrite dans une école pour les personnes comme moi, car il trouve que mes pouvoirs son instable. » dis-je en rangeant rapidement mes feuilles dans une pochette cartonnée.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas tout simplement dit non ? » demanda le scientifique en se levant de sa chaise.  
« Parce que j'ai carrément été prise au dépourvu… Je ne veux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas… » annonçais-je en commençant à ne plus retenir mes larmes.

En arrivant près de moi, Bruce entoura ma taille de ces bras pour me réconforter, comprenant sûrement que tout abandonné d'un coup, le jour même, surtout des amis que l'on considère comme de la famille, était dur.

« Je te comprends… Mais dis-toi que… Tu seras plus forte à ton retour. » dit Bruce, pour me montrer le côté positif de la chose.  
« Sûrement… Mais je ne rentrerais que dans 8 mois. »  
« 8 mois. 8 mois pour apprendre à magner tes pouvoirs. Ca va être long, effectivement. » affirma Bruce.

Après avoir réussit à mettre mes feuilles dans une seule et même pochette, je me dirigea vers Bruce, l'embrassant sur la bouche sous le regard contemplateur de Tony. Ce magnifique baisé finit, direction la chambre. Je pris toutes mes affaires, même le médaillon, au cas où. Ma valise faite, je m'assis sur mon lit, regardant l'heure. 17 heures et 22 minutes. Je me dirigea vers le salon et posa une question à Steve.

« Combien de temps le trajet dure pour aller d'ici au Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »  
« Je dirais… 25 minutes. Mais avec les bouchons sur la route je rajouterais 5 minutes. Donc environs 30 minutes. » m'informa-t-il.  
« Merci. »

Tout le monde sachant pourquoi je faisais mes bagages, toute l'équipe, sauf Thor, étaient présentes dans le salon. Je dis au revoir à tous, et déposa un long et dernier baiser sur la bouche de Bruce, avant de quitter la tour à contrecœur et de prendre la direction du parvis de la tour, sur lequel une voiture noir avec le logo du S.H.I.E.L.D. très très discret avait été collé sur la voiture.

« Bonsoir. » dis-je d'un ton neutre en entrant dans la voiture.

Un petit bonsoir me parvint jusqu'à l'oreille, le gars à l'avant n'ayant pas l'air très content de ma présence ou alors de ce déplacer. Arriver au Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D., un autre pingouin inconnu me guida à travers beaucoup de couloirs pour que je j'arrive ensuite, et enfin, dans une espèce de très gros garage où un avion super stylé était garé. Le gars m'abandonna près de l'entrée arrière de l'avion, où une voiture rouge, une Corvette, et un 4x4 étaient garés.

* * *

**Tadaah ! C'est partie pour l'Institut. :) Tient, une voiture rouge et un 4x4… Ca ne vous dit rien ? :)**  
**N'hésiter pas à follow l'histoire et à poster des reviews !  
Merci à MlleSue d'avoir prêté deux de ces personnages de "Les 4 filles de l'Agent Coulson" et une camionnette pour l'histoire. :)**


	11. Chapitre 11

La voiture rouge, ou plutôt la Corvette, me donna une réponse essentielle : Phil Coulson faisait partit du voyage. Valise à la main et sac tenant sur la valise, je monta à l'intérieur, regardant de plus près cette Corvette.

« Lola ? » murmurais-je pour moi.  
« C'est exact. » dit une voix familière.  
« Elle est toujours aussi propre et brillante. » constatais-je en voyant la brillance de la voiture. « Bonsoir Phil. » dis-je en lui tendant la main.  
« Bonsoir Clarisse. Heureux de vous revoir. » dit-il avec son sourire bienveillant et un hochement positif de la tête.  
« Il parait qu'il y a deux supers scientifiques par ici ? » demandais-je. « Fitz et Simmons, c'est ça ? »  
« Oui. » dit simplement Coulson.  
« Et ils sont tous partis ? »  
« Non, ils sont en haut, à l'étage. » m'informa Coulson.  
« Stylé ! C'est carrément la classe l'avion que vous a fournis Fury. » dis-je en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage.

En arrivant à l'étage, la première chose que je me suis dite c'était qu'il fallait avoir la même décoration dans tous les avions. J'avança un peu, regardant autour de moi…

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama une jeune femme.

Surprise car je ne l'avais pas vue, je sursauta et faillit reculer avant de me reprendre.

« Salut. » dis-je. « Euh… désolé c'est juste que j'ai été surprise que quelqu'un apparaisse dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il n'y avait personne… » m'excusais-je en me reprenant.  
« C'est pas grave, on est tous discrets ici, c'est normal. » dit la jeune femme.  
« Tu dois être Skye ? » demandais-je.  
« Vous me connaissez ? » demanda Skye en plissant un peu des yeux.  
« Je te connais, mais pas directement. Avec Tony on a juste parié lequel de nous deux arriveraient à pirater les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. le plus vite et j'ai vu un dossier sur toi… » racontais-je en me passant une main derrière le cou.  
« Vous hacker aussi ? » s'exclama Skye.  
« Tutoie-moi. Oui, ça me détend… En quelque sorte. »  
« Bonsoir. » dit un homme grand en me tendant la main.  
« Agent Ward. » dis-je en guise de bonsoir, en lui faisant une poignée de main. « Il n'y a pas deux scientifiques par là ? »  
« Ils sont un peu timide mais si vous les chercher, ils sont assieds sur le canapé derrière cette salle. » m'informa Ward avant de repartir.  
« Merci. »

Je me dirigea vers les canapés où deux personnes étaient assises en train de parler joyeusement. Je posa mon sac sur le deuxième canapés l'autre par terre.

« Bonsoir les jeunes. » dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Bonsoir. » dirent les deux scientifiques en même temps. « On est pas des jeunes. » marmonna le gars.  
« Du calme Fitz, je disais juste ça pour pas arriver avec un 'bonsoir'. » rigolais-je.  
« Comment vous nous connaissez ? » demanda Simmons.  
« Avec Tony on a fait un pari de qui irait le plus vite à pirater le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais il avait Jarvis donc bon… C'était de la triche. » dis-je.  
« Tony comme Tony Stark ? » demanda Fitz.  
« C'est exact ! » blaguais-je.  
« C'est bien de faire partie des Avengers ? » demanda Simmons.  
« Oui. Les parties de jeux vidéo avec Clint son géniales, tout comme… non, ça sa ne vous regardes pas… » dis-je en ne voulant pas aborder un sujet privé.  
« C'est personnel ? » demanda Simmons.  
« Oui, donc ça ne vous regardes pas. Ce n'est qu'entre nous deux… J'en ai trop dit… » dis-je en me face palmant. « Tais-toi Wayne… » marmonnais-je.  
« Histoire d'amour ? » demanda Skye en s'asseyant sur le même canapé que moi.  
« Pourquoi ils sont aussi curieux ? » demandais-je à Coulson qui passait.  
« Ce sont des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., ne l'oublier pas. Sauf Skye qui ne l'ait pas. » dit Coulson avant de repartir.  
« Pas faux… Mais ça ne vous regardes pas… » dis-je à l'intention des scientifiques et de Skye.

* * *

Le trajet se passa dans le calme malgré les incessantes vibrations de mon portable pendant 4 minutes car Tony m'envoyait des vacheries…

« On ne s'arrête pas à l'Institut, vous aller faire comment pour y aller ? » demanda Simmons.  
« En sautant. » répondis-je en mettant un parachute.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent pendant 2 secondes avant de rediriger leurs regards sur la porte à l'arrière de l'avion qui s'ouvrait. Je pris mes deux sacs avec la même main, vérifiant bien qu'ils ne risquent pas de se détacher en vol et sauta non sans un au revoir à l'équipe de Coulson et Coulson lui-même. Au moment venu, j'ouvris mon parachute et pus en même temps observer la magnifique vue que l'on peut avoir de l'Institut d'une vue aérienne. Arrivée devant la grande porte en bois, je bourras dans le sac le parachute qui doit le contenir et le mit dans un de mes sacs. Je toqua à la porte et attendis quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Un homme à lunettes et plus grand que moi apparut derrière la porte.

« Hum… Bonsoir ! Je suis Hank, je suis pose que vous êtes Mme. Wayne. » dit Hank.  
« Bonsoir. En effet, mais appelez moi Clarisse. » dis-je.  
« Je vous en prie, entrer. » annonça-t-il en ouvrant plus la porte et en se décalant.  
« Ca à l'air bien agité par ici. » dis-je en voyant des personnes courir dans tout les sens.  
« Le professeur Xavier et l'équipe sont partit en mission et je dois m'occuper de l'Institut. Sauf que les plus agités en profitent. » déclara Hank.  
« Je peux vous aider… A moins qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre pour le faire. » dis-je en me penchant dans le couloir. « Il y a beaucoup d'enfants… » déduisis-je.  
« Et bien tout aide est la bienvenue. Oui, beaucoup d'enfants mutants sont envoyés ici par leurs parents ou alors ce sont les enfants qui viennent ici. » dit Hank en refermant la porte.  
« Les plus jeunes ont quels âges ? » demandais-je en posant mes sacs.  
« Les plus jeunes doivent avoir 7 ou 8 ans, pas moins. » répondit Hank.  
« Est-ce que je pourrais déposer mes affaires quelque part ? » demandais-je.  
« Oh, euh oui bien sur. Une chambre vous a été donnée le temps de votre séjour ici. » annonça Hank en regardant encore des jeunes se courir après. « Ralentissez ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de deux jeunes qui courrait bien trop vite.

Je pris mes deux sacs, un sur l'épaule et l'autre à la main, et suivit Hank jusqu'à ladite chambre qui m'est donnée.

« Merci. » remerciais-je en posant mes sacs sur le lit.

Hank repartit en fermant la porte tandis que j'examinais la chambre. Des meubles en bois et en parfaite état, une chambre assez grande avec trois lits, des choses assez vieilles… Le terme à employé est effectivement Manoir. Après avoir défaits mes sacs et avoirs mit mes affaires dans l'un des placards, je pris une douche et changea de vêtements. Les bonnes vieilles Van's, le jean noir ainsi que le tee-shirt et une queue de cheval. Facile et pratique. En descendant, l'ambiance était soudainement devenue plus calme, sûrement du à l'arriver de l'équipe que je pouvais apercevoir sur le seuil de la porte d'une pièce. Je descendis les marches et me dirigea vers le salon quand je fus arrêté par quelqu'un qui se posta juste devant moi et qui faisait à peu près ma taille.

« Bonsoir gente demoiselle. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Voulez-vous un guide ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire enjôleur.

Mon dieu que ça me rappelait Tony… Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que j'y pense… Il y a des télépathes ici apparemment.

« Bobby ! » réprimanda une fille avec une mèche blanche.  
« Je ne faisais que dire bonsoir ! » rechigna ledit Bobby.  
« Bonsoir. » dis-je en plissant les yeux. « C'est la première que l'on m'aborde avec une telle originalité. » dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Serrage de mains ? » demanda Bobby en me tendant sa main.

Je la serra et tandis ma main vers la fille mais celle-ci se recula un peu malgré sa main un peu levée. Je lui pris la main et la serra avant de la relâcher.

« Dites, vous ne savez pas où est la cuisine ? Je sais juste où est le salon donc bon… » prononçais-je.

Personne ne me répondit. Les deux jeunes étaient comme figés sur place. Est-ce que j'avais manqué quelque chose ? Ils regardaient surtout ma main et celle de Malicia.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandais-je, curieuse.  
« Je pense que l'on devrait prévenir le professeur Xavier. » déclara Bobby.  
« Je peux venir aussi ? Je voudrais faire sa connaissance. » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Bobby, Malicia et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du professeur, où les personnes de tout à l'heure étaient déjà.

« …la prochaine fois, professeur. » dit un gars avec une paire de lunette bizarre.  
« Professeur. » appela Bobby, attirant l'attention sur lui.  
« Bonsoir Bobby, Malicia et Clarisse. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le professeur sur un ton calme.  
« Désolé de vous déranger mais… Clarisse à serré la main à Malicia… » commença Bobby.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, sauf moi, se tendirent, comme si ils avaient peur de quelque chose.

« Elle n'a rien eu ? » demanda une femme rousse en me regardant.  
« Et bien justement, elle n'a rien eu. » finit Bobby.  
« Eu quoi ? » demandais-je, perdue.  
« Malicia a un pouvoir qu'on peut décrire comme une « malédiction » car elle ne peut toucher personne. Si elle le fait, elle absorbe les pouvoirs de ladite personne et cela peut causer une courte fatigue, ou plus grave. Cela dépend de l'ampleur et de la durée du contact. » déclara le professeur, assit derrière son bureau.  
« Elle lui a serré la main et… et il n'y a rien eu. Aucun signe de quoi que ce soit. » dit Bobby.  
« Clarisse doit sûrement avoir quelque chose ou un pouvoir qui puisse résister à celui de Malicia. » annonça le professeur d'un air réfléchit.  
« Je devrais être dans quel état si je n'avais pas résisté à son pouvoir ? » demandais-je.  
« Combien de temps à duré le contact ? » demanda le professeur.  
« Peut-être 3 secondes. » déclara Bobby.  
« Vous ne sauriez que peu affectée. Une fatigue un peu plus longue que courte mais il n'y aurait pas eu de réel danger. » déclara le professeur. « A présent, nous devons finir notre conversation. » déclara le professeur.  
« Euh oui, désolé professeur. » dit Bobby en refermant la porte.  
« On va manger ? » demandais-je. « Il est quand même… 22h36 et je n'ai toujours rien avalé. » dis-je.  
« On a un peu de tout, donc choisis ce que tu veux. » me dit Bobby.  
« Bonsoir. » dis-je à l'attention d'un gars qui a beaucoup de plus.

La seule réponse que j'eus de sa part c'est un regard noir et un haussement de sourcil.

« C'est Logan. Logan, je te présente Clarisse, la nouvelle. » présenta Bobby.  
« Salut gamine. » dit Logan en partant de la cuisine.  
« J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? » demandais-je, curieuse.  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, presque tout le monde. »  
« Ok… Donc ça c'est la cuisine ? » demandais-je pour changer de sujet.  
« Oui. Je te rassure, il n'y en a qu'une seule. » dit Bobby.  
« Qui s'occupe de faire les courses pour que les placards soient autant remplis ? » demandais-je en regardant dans plusieurs placards.  
« C'est un secret pour tout le monde, sauf celui qui fait les courses bien sûr. » répondit Malicia.  
« Dois-je en déduire qu'il y aurait une sorte de majordome caché ? » blaguais-je.  
« Peut-être bien. » répondit Bobby avec un petit sourire.  
« Alors… Peut-être que ça sa pourrait faire affaire… » dis-je pour moi-même en prenant du pain, du jambon et du beurre. « Vous voulez aussi quelque chose ? » demandais-je à l'intention des deux jeunes.  
« Non merci, et puis on a déjà mangés. » dit Malicia. « Bonne nuit. »

Les deux jeunes partirent du salon, me laissant seule avec mon sandwich. Soudain ma poche vibra. Tony qui m'appelait… Il savait que je n'étais pas endormie à cette heure…

« Allô ? » dis-je.  
« Helloo ! C'est Tony ! Tu te souviens de moi j'espère ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Très drôle Tony. » dis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tout en m'appuyant au bords du meuble. « Pourquoi m'appels-tu ? » demandais-je.  
« Bruce est en manque après cette nuit torride que vous avez passé… » dit Tony sur un ton chaud.  
« Tony… » dit Bruce, que j'entendais de loin.  
« Passe le bonsoir à Bruce de ma part. » dis-je, faisant abstraction du commentaire de Tony.  
« Ta bien-aimée te dit bonsoir ! » s'exclama Tony. « Sinon, ça se passe bien à l'Institut ? » demanda Tony.  
« Pour l'instant, oui. Sauf que tu m'interromps en plein dîné. »  
« Désolé, sa majesté ! » s'exclama Tony sur un ton théâtrale.  
« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama une femme aux cheveux de flammes.  
« Tony, je vais te mettre en attente. » dis-je à l'intention de l'ingénieur. « Bonsoir. » dis-je gaiement avec un sourire.  
« Je viens te donner ton emploi du temps pour demain et tes fournitures sont déjà dans ton dortoir. » déclara la femme.  
« Merci. Vous vous appelez comment ? »  
« Jean Grey, mais appelle moi Jean et tutoie moi. » dit-elle en me donnant mon emploi du temps avec un sourire.  
« Merci Jean. » dis-je.  
« Bonne nuit. » me dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Bonne nuit. » dis-je.  
« Tu es toujours là ? » demanda Tony au téléphone.  
« Euh… Oui, désolé. On m'a juste donné mon emploi du temps. Donc tu m'appelles pour quoi ? »  
« Juste pour savoir quand est ce que tu reviendras à la tour. » dit Tony.

Je regarda une fiche qui présentait toute l'année de mon arrivée, donc de novembre, jusqu'en juin.

« Je peux revenir pour les vacances de Noël. » annonçais-je.  
« Cool ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau ? » demanda soudainement Tony.  
« On est que début novembre, Tony. » dis-je.  
« Justement ! »  
« Je sais pas… Un peu d'argent me suffirait amplement… »  
« Genre combien ? 10 000$ ? » demanda Tony sur un ton sérieux.  
« 10 000 ? Mais c'est une grosse somme ! Je parles juste d'argent de poche ou quelque chose comme ça… » m'exclamais-je.  
« Ok, je valide 10 000$ alors. Bon séjour à l'Institut et n'oublie pas de nous envoyer des cartes postales ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Bonne nuit ! »

Il raccrocha son téléphone tandis qu'un petit sourire se formait sur mon visage. Sacré Tony… Trop généreux. Après quelques minutes de paix, je pus finir de tartiner le beurre sur les deux tranches de pain de mie et je pus mettre le jambon à l'intérieur du sandwich. J'engouffras la première bouchée rapidement, faisant disparaître le sandwich peu à peu malgré quelques bouts de mie qui se faisaient la malle en tombant par terre. Je ramassa les miettes pour les mettre à la poubelle et rangea le beurre et le paquet de jambon avant de me diriger vers mon dortoir. La lumière était allumée et des éclats de voix pouvaient se faire entendre. Pensant tomber sur deux personnes en train de se disputer en ouvrant la porte, je tombas enfaite sur deux personnes entrain de se chamailler comme des gamins sur leurs deux lits presque côte à côte. Je rentra dans la pièce, regardant toujours les deux jeunes femmes se battre et ne m'ayant toujours pas vues.

« Hum… » fis-je ne raclant ma gorge assez fortes pour me faire entendre.  
« Oh… euh bonsoir ! » dit l'une d'elle.  
« Vous êtes ? » demandais-je.  
« Tes colocs de chambre. Moi c'est Kitty et elle c'est Jubilé. Tu dois être Clarisse, la nouvelle. » dit Kitty avec un sourire.  
« Exact. Donc les personnes qui sont dans le même dortoir ont les mêmes emplois du temps ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui, mais parfois non. Mais là non. » dit Jubilé.  
« Ok. Et toutes les salles notées, il y a les numéros affichés sur les portes ? » demandais-je.  
« Oui, toutes les portes ont leurs numéros d'affichés dessus. » affirma Kitty. « Le cours avec le professeur Xavier est l'un des meilleurs même si ils sont tous bien. »  
« Ce n'est pas des cours de Français ou de maths… » dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Non, mais pour les plus jeunes, il y en a. » annonça Jubilé.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte.

« Les filles, extinction des lumières ! » s'exclama gaiment une femme aux cheveux blancs.  
« Je croyais que les plus vieux n'avait plus ce règlement… » rechigna Kitty.  
« Vous n'êtes pas les plus vieux. » dit la femme. « Vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Clarisse à ce que je vois. » constata-t-elle. « Je suis contente que tu participes à mes cours. D'après certaines personnes, tu as des aptitudes exceptionnelles. » déclara-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Ororo, mais mon surnom ici est Tornade. » dit-elle en me tendant la main.  
« En rapport avec la météo. » en déduisais-je.  
« Aller, aux lits ! » dit-elle en repartant.

Nous nous mîmes en pyjamas ou plutôt chemise de nuit pour ma part, et allions aux lits. Le matelas était moelleux et le lit confortable. Celui de la tour vient presque à être me manquer. En regardant mon emploi du temps, je vis que mon premier cours était avec un certains Scott, plus communément appelé Cyclope apparemment. Je m'endormis alors avec la motivation de faire du mieux que je peux. Je suis venue ici pour apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Chapitre finit ! Merci aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui ont mit la fiction dans leurs favoris. :D Ca me fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si l'envie vous prend !**


	12. Chapitre 12

7 heures. Le réveil sonne. Kitty se lève la première suivit de Jubilé.

« Aller, lèves-toi ! » s'exclama Kitty.  
« Hmm… » gémissais-je. « Pourquoi vous êtes aussi heureuse d'aller en cours ? » demandais-je, m'asseyant sur le lit.  
« Les cours qui sont donnés à l'Institut ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que ceux donnés dans les écoles normales. » annonça Jubilé.  
« Le cours est plus dynamique ? » demandais-je en me dirigeant de la salle de bain.  
« Pas que. » dit Kitty.

Après avoir m'être lavée et habillée, je laissa la place à mes colocataires de chambre, me dirigeant vers la cuisine où il n'y avait presque personne. Je me dirigea vers un placard afin d'y prendre un quelconque paquet de céréales qui pourrait s'y trouver ainsi qu'un bol, du lait, un verre et du jus d'orange. Je posa le bol et le verre, y versant du lait dans l'un et du jus d'orange dans l'autre. Même si je ne suis pas une accro' au téléphone, je ne pus m'empêcher de le sortir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des messages, et j'en profita pour en envoyer un à Tony.

« Merci de ne pas me déranger, j'ai cours bientôt. Passe le bonjour à Bruce. » envoyais-je.  
« Et tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ? Je suis totalement outré ! Je lui passe de quelle manière le « bonjour » ? » envoya Tony dans la minute qui suivit.  
« Bonjour ! Tu pourrais lui dire via un système parlant s'appelant la bouche, en prononçant le mot « Bonjour » tout simplement, mon petit Anthony. » répondis-je.  
« J'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom, ça y donne un certain charme, vois-tu… »  
« Je pense que j'ai vue oui… Bien, maintenant, si je ne dérange pas mon altesse, je voudrais finir mon bol et aller en cours. »  
« Ca dérangera votre altesse seulement si vous ne lui reparler pas ce soir. » répondit Tony.  
« Je reparlerais donc avec mon altesse ce soir ! » envoyais-je.

J'éteignis mon portable et le remit dans ma poche pour commencer à manger mes céréales qui étaient maintenant molles. Après avoir finit de petit-déjeuner, je rangea le bol et le verre dans le lave vaisselle et le lait ainsi que le jus d'orange dans le frigo. Je me dirigea vers mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires et aller en cours, où déposer mes affaires près de la salle, lorsque je croisa Kitty.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est la salle 8 ? » lui demandais-je.  
« Tu vas tout au bout du couloir puis tu tournes à gauche, puis à la 8ème porte, tu y es. » m'expliqua Kitty.  
« Merci. » dis-je.

J'alla donc jusqu'au bout du couloir, tourna à gauche et alla à la huitième portes, je vis déjà quelques élèves assis dans le couloir, attendant sûrement le début du cours. Je posa mon sac par terre et m'assit, attendant moi aussi le début du cours.

« Salut, moi c'est Sean. » dit le gars à côté de moi en me tendant la main.  
« Salut. Moi c'est Clarisse, ravie de faire ta connaissance. » répondis-je.  
« Tu dois sûrement être la nouvelle. »  
« Oui. »  
« T'inquiètes pas, ici tout le monde est sympa'. Même les profs. » dit-il.  
« Le prof' qu'on a en première heure aussi donc ? »  
« Exact. »

Le clocha sonna, annonçant le début des cours et mettant fin à nos conversations. En entrant dans la salle une ou deux minutes plus tard, je vis enfin à quoi elle ressemblait. Grande, avec des tables individuelles, un bureau pour le prof' ainsi qu'un tableau. C'était une salle de classe normale sauf que ce ne sont pas des gens ordinaires qui y ont cours. Sans trop réagir, je vis que le prof' ne me laissa pas aller à ma place et me plaça à côté de lui, près de son bureau. Après que le calme soit revenu dans la classe il fit une annonce tout haut.

« Bonjour à tous. » commença-t-il. « Pour ce début de semaine, nous accueillons Clarisse Wayne, qui passera le reste de l'année avec nous. » finit-il.

Je rejoignis ensuite une table vide, juste à côté d'un gars blond et m'assit en posant mon sac par terre. Je sortis une trousse et un bouquin avant que le cours ne commence.

* * *

La fin des cours de la matinée sonna et je rejoignis l'extérieur du manoir, le jardin, avec de nouvelles connaissances. Katherine Pryde, surnommée Shadowcat, Samuel Guthrie surnommé Rocket ainsi que Alison Blaire de son surnom Dazzler. Nous tous suivons plusieurs cours en commun et nous en avons conclus qu'ont pouvaient s'entraider en plus d'être amis. La cloche retentit, signifiant le début des cours de l'après-midi. J'avais 2 heures de cours avec Ororo mais qu'on appelle Tornade ainsi que le professeur Xavier, en tout cas c'est ce qui m'est parvenue à l'oreille. Le cours se déroulait dehors pour certains, à l'intérieur pour d'autre, selon les pouvoirs de chacun. Le professeur Xavier était assit, dans sa chaise, et Ororo était debout, juste à côté, attendant que tous les élèves se mette en demi-cercle. Le demi-cercle fait, c'était autour du silence de dire bonjour. Je regardais certains élèves. Des grands, des petits, des maigres, des plus menus ou des musclés.

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ororo. « Pour ce cours, nous aurons la présence occasionnelle du professeur Xavier. » commença Ororo. « Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par s'échauffer. Comme je vous le répète à chaque tour, nous n'avons que deux cours par semaine, il est donc utile de se préparer avant d'utiliser ces pouvoirs complètement. » finit-elle.

Certains faisaient de drôle d'entraînements, tandis que moi j'échauffais les muscles de mon corps. Une fois les 3 minutes écoulés, tout le monde s'arrêta et se recula d'un mètre du bord de la pelouse. Ororo s'approcha de moi, me faisant avancer vers les graviers.

« Comme tu es nouvelle et que nous ne connaissons pas tes capacités, nous avons besoin d'une démonstration. » dit-elle.  
« Donc c'est pour ça que le professeur Xavier est là. » pensais-je.  
« On m'a dit que tu avais déjà connaissance de plusieurs de tes pouvoirs, ou en tout cas, ceux que tu as découvert. » dit-elle alors que j'hochais la tête positivement.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me plaça sur le chemin de gravier qui faisait sûrement le tour du manoir et m'apprêtais à courir. Un coup de sifflet retentit et je m'élança dans la course. En courant, je remarqua qu'effectivement, le chemin faisait le tour du manoir. Une minute et un coup de sifflet plus tard, je m'arrêta. Les mains posées sur les genoux et respirant longuement, je regardais les têtes effarées des élèves. Ororo et Xavier, eux, souriaient, comme s'ils étaient fiers de quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucune idée…

Quelque chose sentit le brûlé et je vis que le sweet-shirt fournit par l'institut commençais un peu à brûler. Je l'enlevas rapidement, et me retrouva en tee-shirt, en pleine hiver.

« Désolé pour le sweet… » m'excusais-je.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. » dit le professeur Xavier.

Après cet incident, on me donna un autre sweet pour éviter que je sois congelée, et le cours reprit. Moi qui avais tendance à courir et ne pas faire attention à ma respiration, j'appris à mieux la contrôler et surtout à être plus agile. Ororo avait d'abord mit des plots et je devais zigzaguer entres, et recommencer plusieurs fois. Au bout de 20 fois, j'en fis tomber un, puis deux et je tomba à terre.

« Tu es agile. » déclara Ororo. « Le problème c'est que tu ne la travaille pas. Plus tu seras agile, plus tu pourras devenir forte et avoir une grande liberté de mouvement. »

Je hocha la tête et recommença à zigzaguer entre les plots. Au fur et à mesure des cours, je devenais plus forte, plus agile. Ma rapidité aussi se développait. Je pouvais aller beaucoup plus vite et mieux gérer mon pouvoir. Le professeur Xavier m'avait dit qu'il savait que j'avais d'autres pouvoirs que la super-vitesse et qu'il me proposait, avec Ororo, de travailler sur mes autres pouvoirs, après les vacances. Car oui, les vacances étaient déjà là ! Il faisait plus froid et il neigeait, ce qui enchantait tout le monde. En faisant mon sac et en descendant, je pus voir des enfants, en pyjamas et en train de regarder la télévision. Eux aussi n'avaient pas de parents… Mais certains élèves ne revenaient pas chez eux par choix. Cela arrivait, mais rarement, d'après le professeur Xavier. Je souhaita un joyeux Noël aux personnes que je croisais, avant de rejoindre l'extérieur du manoir, où une voiture noire était garée et attirait l'œil de tout le monde, malgré la nuit sombre. Je mis mon sac sur le siège arrière et m'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture.

« Alors ? Contente de retourner à la maison ? » demanda Tony avec un sourire large.  
« Joker ? Non, je rigole. Je suis contente mais je quitte des amies donc bon… Oui et non. » dis-je.  
« Pas de petit copain en vue ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant exprès de regarder aux alentours.  
« Tony… » marmonnais-je.  
« J'oubliais, tu es avec Brucey ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je leva les yeux au ciel avec, tout de même, un petit sourire. J'expliqua à Tony ce que j'avais fait là-bas, que je mettais améliorée et que les cours étaient carrément géniales. L'ingénieur me demanda une petite démonstration à mon retour à la tour. Malgré que Tony soit Tony, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me cachait quelque chose. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je, agacé qu'il ne me dise rien.  
« Bruce se sent mal. » déclara-t-il tout d'un coup.  
« Comment ça, « Bruce se sent mal » ? » demandais-je. « Il est malade ? »  
« Non. Il… Il me la dit que vous l'aviez fait et il se sent mal parce que même s'il a des sentiments pour toi, il ne voulait pas le faire, c'était trop fort de résister pour lui. » avoua-t-il. « Du coup, il pense qu'il t'a forcé à le faire… enfin bref, c'est Bruce, quoi. Toujours en train de s'inquiéter. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ou alors il n'y avait rien à dire… Pourquoi Bruce s'inquiétait pour ça ? Et puis c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Peut-être qu'il culpabilise depuis qu'il l'a fait mais n'a rien laissé paraître jusqu'à mon départ.

« Il s'isole ? » demandais-je, après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
« Oui. »  
« Où ? » demandais-je.  
« Dans sa chambre. » déclara l'ingénieur.

Arrivés dans le garage privé de la tour où toutes les superbes voitures de Tony y étaient garées, je pris mon sac et Tony me suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur et nous y entrions.

« Faudrait franchement à penser à changer la chanson. C'est carrément gênant. » dis-je.  
« Sûrement. Mais comme c'est l'ascenseur des Avengers, je ne voudrais pas que l'équipe se prive d'une telle chanson banale. » déclara Tony.  
« Tu veux les embêter enfaite ? » demandais-je.  
« C'est élémentaire ma chère Clarisse. »  
« C'est tout toi. »

Arrivés à l'étage, Tony et moi sortions de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le salon. Thor et Jane étaient assis sur l'un des canapés et discutaient calmement.

« Ami Stark ! Amie Wayne ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant soudainement. « C'est une joie de vous revoir ! » dit-il en s'adressant à moi.  
« De même Thor. » dis-je avec un sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ? » demandais-je.  
« Je voulais revoir Jane Foster. » dit-il.  
« L'amour est dans l'air ! » m'exclamais-je. « Bravo Jane, tu as gagné un apollon ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Thor regagna le canapé qu'il avait quitté, toujours avec le sourire. Tony m'emmena jusque devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Bruce c'était enfermé.

« Il ne veut pas m'ouvrir, donc bonne chance. » dit-il tout bas, me tapotant l'épaule en repartant vers le salon.  
« Bruce ? » appelais-je.

Aucune réponse.

« Tu sais, soit j'enfonce la porte, soit tu m'ouvres. » dis-je.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Bruce, s'il te plait. Il me la dit. Tony m'a dit ce qui t'arrivais. Je ne veux pas que tu broie du noir alors que j'étais tout à fait consentante. » avouais-je.

J'entendis des bruits de pas près de la porte et après 10 secondes d'écoulés, ladite porte s'ouvrit. Bruce tenait encore la poignée et avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

« Et en plus tu n'as pas dormi… » marmonnais-je.  
« Désolé… Pour moi c'était sous le coup de pulsions et du coup je ne me serais sûrement pas rendu compte que tu me repoussais. Tu sais 12 ans, ça fait beaucoup… Surtout pour un homme. » dit-il en refermant la porte.

Je posa mon sac près du lit et m'assit sur celui-ci.

« Au début je voulais te repousser mais finalement je me suis interdit de faire ça. Et puis j'ai eu raison de ne pas te repousser. » dis-je.  
« J'ai faillit me transformer… »  
« Mais j'ai réussis à te contrôler. » rajoutais-je.

Je me leva du lit et alla me blottir dans les bras de Bruce. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manqué.

« Bon retour à la maison. » dit Bruce.

* * *

**Voilà ! Encore une fin de chapitre ! Peut-être que vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'être super en retard… Enfin bref. Pour les personnes qui aimerait bien les X-Men et qui voudraient me taper parce que je n'ai pas résumé les premières journées, j'ai une explication. Je suis donc dans la partie Avengers et là ma fiction devient carrément un cross-over. Bref, je prévois de faire plus de X-Men dans les futurs chapitres car les pouvoirs de Clarisse se développeront plus. J'ai juste voulu aller plus vite pour les premiers cours et ceux qu'elle a eut avant les vacances car pour ma part, ce ne sera pas la partie la plus intéressante de son épopée tout au long des chapitres à suivre qui se dérouleront au manoir. Voilà pour cette petite explication ! N'hésiter pas à follow l'histoire ou même moi, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Et merci car ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux followers et des personnes qui mette mon histoire dans leurs favs ! :D**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Ce chapitre ne se passera pas à la tour, mais dans le manoir de l'Institut. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ororo faisait le tour des chambres pour s'assurer que tous les élèves qui devaient normalement partir pour les vacances de Noël étaient bien partis. Pour d'autres, les Noëls se passaient à l'Institut, n'ayant pas ou plus de famille ou alors les parents ne voulant plus de leurs propres enfants. La liste sous ses yeux, elle vit que chaque élèves qui devaient partir étaient partis. Elle posa la liste dans sa propre chambre et alla dans le salon, où des élèves jouaient, que ce soit à la console ou au baby-foot. Pyro et Bobby, les meilleurs joueurs de baby-foot de l'Institut avaient insistés et réclamé pour mettre un tableau de classement pour faire voir aux autres élèves qui étaient « les patrons », d'après les dires de Pyro. Les plus jeunes, eux, regardaient des dessins animés de leurs âges. Ororo se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à manger, et rencontra par la même occasion Logan.

« Tu ne vas pas chez quelqu'un pour Noël ? » demanda Ororo.  
« Non… Et puis j'aime pas Noël… » rechigna-t-il.

Sachant très bien qu'en ce moment Logan était assez énervé, elle quitta la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, près des plus jeunes enfants, pour éviter de recevoir ses foudres.

* * *

Le matin, la neige avait fait son apparition sur les rebords de fenêtres et sur tout le sol en extérieur. Des enfants s'étaient levés en courant partout pour avertir leurs amis qu'il neigeait. Charles avait bien évidemment entendu toutes ces élévations de voix qui parcouraient les couloirs où se trouvaient les dortoirs, et ne s'inquiétait donc pas. Il savait déjà que Scott allait se charger de les surveiller. Mais pour lui, le début de la journée s'était mal débutée. Il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas puis un frappement de porte. Hank, faisant parfois des nuits blanches pour terminer des expériences, alla ouvrir la grande porte en bois du manoir. Un homme d'une carrure imposante se pencha un peu devant lui. Un chapeau et un impair faisait que son visage resta inconnu pour le jeune scientifique.

« On m'a envoyé ici pour remettre ceci au professeur Charles-Xavier. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, un dossier tenu fermement dans les deux mains.  
« Je peux le lui remettre. » dit Hank.  
« Veillez à ce que seul le professeur l'ouvre. » informa l'homme avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Le professeur était dans le couloir, déjà habillé, attendant qu'Hank lui donne le dossier marron. Il le remercia et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma à clé la porte, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Pourquoi devait-on lui remettre un dossier ? Avec un tampon Top Secret en plus de cela… ? Par curiosité il ouvrit le dossier et regarda la première page. La photo d'une de ces élèves, la nouvelle, avait été mit, tenue par un trombone. Il y avait des informations qu'il connaissait déjà sur elle et feuilleta les pages. En résumant ce qu'il avait lu dans ce dossier, il en concluait que le gouvernement américain avait fait une enquête sur Clarisse et l'avait suivit depuis qu'elle était ressortit de la base du Baron Von Strucker. Mais que venait faire un tel dossier en sa possession ? Il avait toujours tenu à être mis à l'écart des dossiers top secret du gouvernement et voilà qu'on lui en donnait un. Pensant avoir oublié un détail, il relut tout le dossier et regarda les dernières pages blanches, où l'ont pouvait voir « Notes », d'écrit en entête de la feuille. Tout était soudainement plus clair. Le gouvernement voulait qu'il surveille Clarisse en tout point et qu'il écrive des notes sur les feuilles. Dans le dossier, il était marqué qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais le savait-il vraiment ? Ne voulant en aucun cas faire cela, il mit le dossier dans une pile dossier et alla profiter de l'air frais dehors.

Les enfants, certains levés depuis 7 heures du matin, s'amusaient comme des fous, faisant des batailles de boules de neige. Les deux amis, Bobby et Pyro, s'amusaient à faire encore plus glacer la neige pour l'un, et à la faire fondre pour l'autre. Scott avait avertit Pyro qu'il pourrait enflammer la pelouse s'il continuait et qu'il devrait payer de sa poche les dégâts. Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt, n'ayant en plus presque aucuns sous. Vers la fin de la matinée, Scott appela tous les enfants pour qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur car il était tant de manger et aussi de se réchauffer. La bonne ambiance régnait dans le manoir et le peut de professeurs qui restaient étaient à bout de souffle à force de courir partout. Il y avait peut-être même _trop_ de bonne humeur dans le manoir. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce matin. Ils s'étaient bien amusés et c'est vrai que la bonne humeur ne les quittait plus depuis.

L'après-midi vint et les enfants ne pouvaient plus sortirent, le vent étant trop violent. Des jeux se mirent en place, comme en fin d'année dans certaines écoles dites « normales ». Tout le monde se mit à jouer, certains à des jeux de société et d'autres à la console. Une partie d'échec était aussi en cours, le professeur Xavier remettant son titre de « super champion de tout les temps », comme l'avait appelé Pyro, en jeu. Des personnes, spectateurs de la partie, regardaient attentivement la partie, voulant savoir lequel des deux joueurs pourraient gagner la partie. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait Charles-Xavier. Ensuite, après avoir gagné et ayant toujours son titre de champion, le professeur informait qu'il avait des dossiers à remplir et remercia tout le monde pour l'agréable après-midi qu'il avait passé.

Il rentra dans son bureau, regardant silencieusement et avec beaucoup d'attention le dossier qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Il avait encore quelques questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et qui était sans réponse. Finalement, il finit par rejoindre son bureau et commença à éplucher les dossiers posés à côté de lui, les lisant intégralement avant de remplir le tout et de le mettre dans une pile où tous les dossiers remplis se trouvaient. Une fois que plus de la moitié des dossiers avaient été lut et remplit, il prit le temps de tout relire et de tout envoyer à la bonne adresse, revérifiant toujours qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans les coordonnées de l'endroit. Le professeur était très patient, et ce n'était pas qu'une légende…

* * *

Logan parcourait les couloirs du manoir, dans ses pensées, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il se rapprocha de la pièce, le salon, et écouta.

« Tu as triché ! Je t'ai vu me tuer ! » s'exclama un gars brun.  
« Mais pas du tout ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai tué ! » répliqua l'autre personne à côté de lui.

La dispute n'en terminait plus et Logan décida d'agir.

« Vous allez la fermer maintenant ? » dit-il, la voix résonnant dans la pièce malgré qu'il n'ait pas élevé la voix.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent pour voir Logan leur tourner le dos en marmonnant quelque chose.

* * *

Le professeur, après avoir envoyé tout les dossiers, regardait le peu qu'il en restait. La pendule affichait 21h35 et il n'avait toujours pas mangé… Il sortit de son bureau et alla dans la cuisine où il pourrait retrouver ces aliments préférés. Après quelques minutes, son repas était prêt et il le posa sur une table pour ensuite commencer à le manger. Après avoir finit de déguster son repas et d'avoir débarrassé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant passer une nuit tranquille, sans que le dossier remit par l'homme ne lui tourne trop dans la tête, après tous les textes trop explicites à propos du séquestrèrent dans la base de Strucker, qui l'avait lu. C'était bien trop détaillé pour qu'une personne qui appartient au gouvernement ait pu le rédiger. A moins que ladite personne est réussit à s'infiltrer dans la base en tant que pseudo-soldat de Strucker. Il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponses qui tournaient dans sa tête. La nuit lui portera peut-être conseil quant aux réponses qu'il devrait trouver.


	14. Chapitre 14

« Faites place ! » s'exclama Tony.

Un immense sapin fit son apparition dans le salon, porté par deux jeunes gars qui avaient l'air fatigués. Une fois le sapin posé, Tony leur donna une petite somme d'argent pour les remercier et sourit devant le grand sapin qu'il avait payé.

« Tony ? » appelais-je.  
« Mmh… ? »  
« Tu penses pas que c'est bien trop grand comme sapin ? » demandais-je.  
« J'ai toujours eu ce genre de sapin pour Noël. » dit-il simplement en enlevant sa veste pour l'envoyer sur le canapé.

Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre et un dieu blond apparut sur la terrasse en extérieur.

« Mes amis ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! » s'exclama Thor en serrant trop fort dans ces bras le premier venu, qui était Clint.  
« Tu m'étouffes. » réussit à dire l'archer.

Thor s'excusa et dit bonsoir à tout le monde avant de chercher des yeux quelqu'un.

« Jane Foster n'est pas encore arrivée ? » demanda Thor, inquiet.  
« Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. » intervint Bruce, en rentrant dans le salon. « Elle m'a informé qu'elle aura du retard à cause des bouchons. »  
« Jane Foster se bat contre des bouchons d'hydromels ?! » tonna le dieu.  
« Non non, t'as mal compris Point Break. » intervint Tony avant que le dieu ne casse le toit de sa tour. « Sur Midgard, les bouchons c'est quand il y a beaucoup de véhicules sur une route ou un chemin et que plus personne ne peut rouler. En gros il y a trop de circulation dehors. » expliqua Tony.  
« Tenez-moi au courant. » dit-il en posant son marteau sur le sol près de la table basse.

Thor salua Banner avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après l'arriver de Jane Foster et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, les discussions et les voix de toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon étaient audibles. Du dieu qui rit aux éclats en passant par un ingénieur qui veut trop en faire, et cette soirée c'était, en général, bien terminé. Tony demanda à Thor s'il voulait rester et accepta la demande car, je cite : « Je coucherais dans votre demeure seulement si ma bien-aimée Jane reste aussi. ». L'ingénieur accepta et les emmena jusqu'à une chambre libre.

Pendant que les autres allaient aussi se coucher, moi je devais commencer mes révisions. Vous allez me demander « Mais tu peux remettre ça pour demain ? », mais je ne peux pas, malheureusement… Ce qui est bien quand on étudie à l'Institut, c'est que les cours sont en général cool, mais pas trop non plus, et que les professeurs sont assez compréhensifs et qu'on n'a pas trop de devoirs. Le seul problème, c'est que pour les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves de toutes les classes doivent se plonger dans leurs cahiers de cours car une évaluation de tout le premier trimestre nous attend dès le premier jour de la rentrée. Autant ne pas perdre de temps, surtout quand il y aussi de la pratique. Ca permet aux professeurs de vérifier qu'on s'est tout et que l'on n'a pas de problème avec quelque chose en particulier. J'eu la bonne idée de réviser avec quelqu'un de l'Institut qui était devenue mon amie sauf qu'on allait faire les révisions par Skype. Elle habite loin de New-York et ce merveilleux logiciel est très pratique. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas couchée, peut-être que si. Je pris des cahiers dans mon sac et alla dans le labo', un endroit très spacieux mais aussi bordélique. Je posa le tout sur la table et regarda autour de moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais le labo' sans aucune personne, ou du moins sans personne endormie. J'alluma un ordinateur suivit de Skype avant d'appeler mon amie. Heureusement, elle décrocha.

« T'étais à la petite fête ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Ouai. Et toi, t'as fait quoi ce soir ? » demandais-je.  
« Moi, Sarah, je n'ai fait que glander dans mon lit ! » déclara-t-elle théâtralement en levant un bras.  
« Le pire c'est que tu en es fière ! » dis-je en commençant à rire.  
« Je n'en suis pas fière, c'est juste que j'ai bien dormit ! » dit-elle, faussement vexée.  
« Au lieu de bavarder, on ferait mieux d'apprendre, je veux pas rater les examens. » annonçais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.  
« Tu te débrouilles bien, je suis sur que tu pourrais avoir la moyenne sans réviser. » dit Sarah.  
« Je préfère quand même réviser. » dis-je.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Sarah et moi avions apprit plusieurs pages de cours et aussi à mieux maîtriser certaines techniques que les professeurs nous avais apprise. Malheureusement pour moi, en voulant envoyer une boule de plasma, celle-ci atterrit dans le mur, ce qui a créé un trou.

« Tu vas de faire engueuler quand il va voir ça. » avait dit Sarah, tordu de rire.

Moi, je ne riais pas trop car, je savais très bien que Tony allait me donner des tâches de toutes sortes à faire. Mais vraiment de **toutes sortes**. Donc je m'attendais au pire. Après avoir encore continué une heure, Sarah et moi nous disions au revoir pour ensuite aller au lit. J'allais enfin retrouver un matelas moelleux, pas une chaise qui fait mal au dos et aux fesses. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Tony… mais pas pour l'instant. Je sortis du labo' en laissant mes affaires parce que j'avais la grosse flemme de tout porter, et rejoignit ma chambre. En entrant dans la chambre, je pris mon pyjama dans la foulée et alla me changer sans faire de bruit vu que Bruce dormait. Après m'être changé, je me glissa sous les draps et me lova contre Bruce.

* * *

En me réveillant, je pus déduire à le première seconde que Bruce était partit et me leva donc. Je me tourna vers le réveil : 6h10. Quelle personne censée se lèverait à cette heure-là pendant les vacances ? Aucune idée… Je me leva et prit une bonne douche avant de rejoindre le salon où Thor regardait la télévision de près et décrivait cette « chose » comme étant animé par de la magie noir.

« Vous n'avez pas ce genre de chose sur Asgard ? » demanda Clint, les pieds sur la table basse.  
« Non, cette technologie m'est inconnue. Comment arrivez-vous à allumer cette chose ? » dit Thor.  
« Comme ça ! » s'exclama Clint en pointant la télécommande vers la télévision.

Une image apparut et un son se fit entendre. Thor recula, sur ces gardes tout en pointant son marteau vers la télévision.

« Fait attention, cette « chose » peut te manger. » dis-je à l'attention de Thor.

Il me regarda et son regard passa à la télévision. Il me croyait vraiment ?

« Cette « chose » a aussi des pouvoirs ? » demanda Thor.  
« Oui. Si on regarde les images qui y sont diffusés trop longtemps, on ne peut plus s'arrêter de la regarder. » dit Clint.  
« Les yeux deviennent rouges. » rajoutais-je.  
« Les paupières enflent. » rajouta Clint.  
« Les cheveux tombent plus rapidement. »  
« Le nez se bouche. »  
« Tout cela peut arriver à cause de cet objet maléfique ?! » s'exclama le dieu.  
« Tout ce qu'ils t'ont raconté est faux. » intervint Natasha en entrant dans le salon.  
« Mais pourquoi me faire une telle farce ?! » s'énerva le dieu.  
« Parce que c'est drôle ! » dis-je en même temps que Clint alors que nous étions pliés de rire.  
« Ais-je une tête à rire de ces choses-là ? » demanda le dieu en levant son marteau.  
« Hum… Non, désolé. » dit Clint alors que j'étais toujours plié de rire.  
« En quoi cette farce est-elle aussi drôle ? » demanda Thor en regardant Natasha.  
« Tout simplement pour pouvoir voir ta tête mais aussi parce qu'ils adorent se fichent des autres quand ils connaissent mieux le sujet. » expliqua l'espionne.  
« Pourquoi rit-elle encore ? » demanda Thor en posant son marteau au sol.  
« Fou rire incontrôlable. Depuis qu'elle fréquente Tony, elle en a eu beaucoup… » soupira Natasha en lisant un livre.  
« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le dieu.  
« Elle et Tony font des farces beaucoup plus élaborés, il y a donc plus de préparation et la personne qui est la cible de la farce est plus qu'en rage après. » dit Natasha.  
« Je vois… Avez-vous déjà été victime d'une de leurs farces ? » demanda Thor.  
« Malheureusement oui… Je refuse d'en parler, c'était l'un des pires moments de ma vie… » soupira Natasha.  
« C'était si horrible que ça ? » demanda Clint.  
« Tu n'as pas à poser la question, tu faisais partit de leur coup, tu étais leur complice ! » s'exclama l'espionne avant de frapper Clint sur la tête à l'aide de la couverture de son livre.  
« Cette farce était-elle si horrible et méchante que cela ? » demanda Thor.  
« Peut-être pas la plus horrible, mais pas loin. » déclara Natasha.

Je me releva après être restée par terre pendant mon fou rire et je m'approcha du canapé quand un certain milliardaire rentra dans le salon, un livre fin et bleu à la main, le montrant victorieux.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir tout tes petits secrets… » dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mon carnet se retrouvait entre les mains de Tony Stark… Très mauvaise chose…


	15. Chapitre 15

La question qui me trottait dans la tête ? Que va faire Stark avec mon carnet ? Il était pourtant bien caché… A moins qu'il l'ait trouvé grâce à la caméra de la chambre et donc en regardant les vidéos enregistrées… Possible. Mais le pire, ce serait qu'il dévoile le contenu… Ce serait tellement affreux qu'il face ça. Mais je suis sur qui l'a déjà lu, et entier.

« Clarisse ? » appela Stark.  
« Mmmh ? » grognais-je.  
« Rhoo, allez ! Tu vas pas bouder tout ça parce que j'ai trouvé ta petite cachette secrète ? » demanda-t-il, faussement triste.

« Allez, répond ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher soudainement de divulguer toutes les petites choses que tu as écrite sur notre cher Banner. » dit-il, le carnet à la main.  
« Tu n'avais pas à la prendre, ce qu'il y a écrit dedans ne te regarde en aucun cas. » dis-je.  
« Je suis Tony Stark, tu te rappelles ? Tout me regarde dans ma tour. »  
« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta tour que tu dois mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres, encore plus quand c'est privé. » dis-je en sortant rapidement du salon.  
« Qu'elle est cette mystérieuse affaire ? » demanda Clint.  
« HAAAA ! » s'écria Tony, surprit par la présence de l'archer.  
« Je t'ai fait peur p'tit chou ? » demanda Clint, avec un air désolé qui était un peu trop exagéré.  
« Hum. Tu ne m'a pas fait peur, j'ai juste… » commença Tony en essayant de trouver une fausse excuse.  
« Tu as juste… ? » continua Clint.  
« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais pas là tout à l'heure. » dit le milliardaire.  
« Je suis un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., et je suis donc doué en espionnage. »  
« Donc tu nous as espionnés. » déduit Tony.  
« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de carnet ? » demanda Clint.  
« J'ai trouvé le carnet de Clarisse et du coup elle est fâchée, ou plutôt elle boude. » expliqua Tony.  
« C'est quoi comme genre de carnet ? C'est un genre de truc intime ? » demanda Clint, curieux.  
« En le lisant… » commença Tony.  
« Quoi, tu l'as lu en plus ?! » s'exclama l'archer.  
« Bah oui, il y a tout ces petits secrets dedans, je verrais pas pourquoi je le lirais pas. » dit Stark. « Bref. En le lisant, j'ai trouvé des équations, des calculs de tout genre, des trucs persos, des anecdotes et même des commentaires sur nous. » informa l'ingénieur.  
« Il y a même des commentaires sur moi ? » demanda Clint.  
« Ouep. Attend que je le retrouve… » dit Stark en feuilletant les pages du carnet. « Ah, voilà ! Je commence… Hum.  
_Que dire de Clint… Il est mystérieux et cache des secrets sombres, j'en suis sûre. Mais à côté de ça, il est drôle et toujours partant pour faire des blagues aux autres. Je le soupçonne d'être en couple avec Natasha. Ils disparaissent ensemble et d'ailleurs, ils sont toujours ensemble. Legolas est vraiment discret, mais c'est un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., donc ça ne m'étonne pas. _»  
« C'est pas faux… Sauf pour Natasha. On est pas en couple. » dit Clint.  
« Tout le monde vous soupçonne d'être ensemble. » dit Tony.  
« Mais c'est faux… Bref, c'est quoi le commentaire suivant ? »  
« Ce commentaire est sur… moi. Je sens que ça va être intéressant. » dit l'ingénieur, fièrement.  
_Stark est… fier. Il l'est tout le temps, d'ailleurs. Il est très intelligent et n'oublie jamais de le rappeler à tout le monde. Il est souvent en train de monologuer au lieu de dialoguer et est parfois un peu gamin, mais il reste chou et sympa'. Je ne sais pas comment Pepper fait pour le supporter quand il fait des crises… J'aimerais bien le voir dans un magasin de jouets, il pourrait peut-être redevenir un petit garçon de 7 ou 8 ans. Ce serait drôle à voir._ » termina Stark.  
« Aucun commentaire ? » demanda Clint.  
« Je ne vois pas quel commentaire faire. Tout est vrai, même pour rappeler qui est le plus intelligent. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
« Il y a un autre commentaire ? »  
« …Oui il y en a un autre. » dit Tony en tournant les pages.  
« C'est sur qui ? »  
« Thor. » répondit Tony. « _Beau, blond et musclé comme un apollon, Thor a effectivement la carrure d'un dieu, mais son grand défaut reste sa culture « Midgardienne ». Il peut confondre beaucoup de chose et n'en connait pas beaucoup d'autres sur la Terre. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien le voir dans une tenue normale un jour…_ » finit Tony.  
« C'est pas faux. J'aimerais bien le voir dans une tenue normale un jour, aussi. » dit Clint.  
« Faudrait lui préparer un mauvais coup et lui mentir pour la tenue s'il en met une un jour. »  
« T'auras qu'à l'inviter à l'une de tes grandes soirées et on lui dira ce qu'il faut mettre ou pas. Ce serait drôle de le voir en bikini… » dit Clint. « Quoi ? » demanda l'archer, voyant le regard interloqué de Tony.  
« Tu as des pensées… étranges. » dit simplement le milliardaire. « Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail qui attend moi. »  
« Et moi j'ai une partie de jeu vidéo qui m'attend. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit chapitre. ^^ Je vous signale dès à présent que je pars du 18 au 26 en vacances, donc aucun chapitre ne sera posté durant cette période. Merci aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui ont rajoutés mon histoire dans leurs favoris. :)**


	16. Chapitre 16

« Triche ! Tu as triché ! » s'exclama Bobby en voyant que Pyro avait gagné la partie.  
« Mauvais joueur. » dit simplement celui-ci avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
« J'étais devant et tu m'as dépassé d'un coup, il y a forcément de la triche ! » continua Bobby.  
« J'ai juste eu un booster, et puis je te collais aux bask' j'te rappelle. »  
« Ouai… Mais la prochaine fois, je veux ma revanche. » dit Bobby.  
« Les garçons ? » appela Ororo.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour voir Ororo au seuil de la porte, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Celle-ci leur fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il fallait les aider à mettre tout ces cadeaux au pied du sapin avant que ne sonne minuit. Tout les membres les plus vieux de l'Institut aidaient, sauf Logan qui était partit quelque part mais qui avait promit de peut-être être là. Les derniers cadeaux posés, le professeur appela les élèves, par télépathie évidemment, pour venir ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Chacun avait ce qu'il avait commandé : des jouets, des livres, des jeux, et même des lettres de leurs parents avec un cadeau pour certains. Une fois tous les enfants repartis se coucher, les papiers cadeaux et les cartons furent mit à la poubelle et tous le monde se dit bonne nuit avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives.

Logan n'était pas venu, ce qui voulait dire que son « voyage » lui avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Ororo alla dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher et elle sursauta en voyant Logan, appuyé contre le rebord de l'îlot de la cuisine, en train de boire tranquillement une bière qui était malheureusement pour lui sans alcool.

« J'ai raté la petite fête on dirait. » dit Logan après avoir bu une gorgé.  
« Le professeur sait que tu es revenu ? » demanda Ororo en prenant un verre.  
« Tu sais très bien que le professeur sait tout. J'suis sur qu'il sait que je suis là. »  
« Bonsoir Logan. » dit le professeur en entrant dans la cuisine.  
« Professeur. » dit Logan en un hochement de tête pour lui dire bonsoir.  
« J'aurais espéré vous voir pour la fête de Noel. » dit-il simplement.  
« J'ai eu un empêchement, mais je suis bien là. » dit Logan en finissant sa bière.

Posé sur l'îlot, à côté de Logan, se trouvait deux cadeaux. Était-ce pour Ororo et le professeur Xavier ?

« Ho, j'allais oublier, c'est pour vous. » dit Logan en prenant les cadeaux.

Il donna le plus gros au professeur et le moins gros à Ororo.

« Tu n'en a pas pour les autres ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
« Non, et puis j'y ai presque mit tout mon argent, deux cadeaux c'est suffisant. Et puis tu viens toujours prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller t'coucher, donc je t'ai acheté un cadeau. » dit Logan.

Le professeur reçut un ouvrage de vieux livres qu'il avait hâte de lire et Ororo reçut un magnifique collier mais qui n'avait sûrement pas coûté très cher. Logan fut le dernier à se coucher, se faisant rapidement à manger. Le voyage avait duré longtemps et son ventre criait famine depuis quelques heures.

Le matin venu, le soleil éclairait l'intérieur du manoir encore vide et silencieux. Le professeur Xavier, comme toujours, était le premier levé même s'il savait qu'Hank l'était aussi parfois. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Au dossier. Qui avait bien pu avoir toutes ces informations sur Clarisse, et sur son futur ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

* * *

Hec faisait les cents pas dans son appartement. Depuis que Clarisse lui avait échappé, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait retourner dans son époque. La technologie de son siècle n'était pas la même que maintenant. Malgré les avancées technologiques faites au cours des dernières années, il n'y avait pas les machines à remonter le temps, les accélérateurs de particules et autres appareils scientifiques de ce genre comme dans son époque. Il devait ravoir Clarisse au plus vite à ces côtés.

* * *

Clarisse était encore couchée quand son téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu l'appelait mais elle décida tout de même de décrocher.

« Allô ? » dit-elle.  
« Bonjour. »

En entendant la voix, Clarisse sut immédiatement qui c'était. Sa bonne humeur venait d'être mit à 0.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton de méfiance.  
« Toi. » dit Hec.  
« Arrête de rêver, je ne retournerais jamais avec toi. » dit Clarisse en raccrochant après.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un message lui fut envoyé.

« A toute à l'heure. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plut et n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui me follow que ce soit moi ou la fic' ainsi que ceux qui me rajoute dans leurs favoris !**


	17. Chapitre 17

Dans un appartement à des kilomètres de la tour des Avengers, se trouvait un homme, un homme que l'un des Avengers connaissait, et redoutait. Il se nommait Hector, mais était plus connu sous le nom d'Hec. Il avait atterrit, il y a de cela des années, dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Son époque lui manquait et il n'avait rien trouvé de satisfaisant pour s'occuper. Jusqu'au jour où Hec entendu parler d'une base secrète en Norvège, menant des expériences sur des personnes sélectionnées. Il réussit à se faire employer en tant que scientifique, mais fit exploser la base volontairement pour que les prisonniers lui obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil. Le plan marcha et les trois cobayes lui obéissaient, car ils avaient une dette envers lui.

Hec se servait des cobayes comme guerriers, et l'un d'eux périt en premier. Il s'appelait Andrew, un blond avec une certaine carrure et qui possédait une super-vitesse incroyable. Andrew passa cette super-vitesse à Clarisse, celui-ci ayant aussi le don de donner des pouvoirs comme en prendre.

« Fais-en bon usage. » lui avait-il dit avant que son cœur ne s'arrête.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux : Clarisse et Isaac. Pendant l'une de leurs « missions », ils furent repérés et ils furent obligés de fuir pour ne pas y laisser leurs peaux. Deux grands mecs baraqués les avaient prit en poursuite et les deux jeunes essayaient d'avoir un maximum d'espace entre eux et les deux gars. A cette époque, Clarisse ne savait pas comment gérer sa super-vitesse et préférait ne pas s'en servir, tout comme dans cette course-poursuite. Et c'était une grosse erreur.

L'un des deux gars sortit un pistolet et tira dans le mollet d'Isaac. Celui-ci était tombé par terre et Clarisse ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire prendre. Elle recula et alla aider Isaac à se relever mais les deux gars avaient accélérer leurs vitesses de course. L'un sauta sur Isaac, qui lâcha un cri de souffrance car l'homme lui avait fait mal là où il y avait la balle, et l'autre gars sauta sur Clarisse pour l'empêcher de partir. Le choc contre le sol lui fit mal à l'épaule et la douleur se répandit dans l'épaule.

« Maintenant, vous allez vous t'nir tranquille ! » s'exclama le gars qui avait mit à terre Isaac.

Ils relevèrent les deux jeunes gens et les amenèrent dans la grande maison où ils étaient, mais dans le sous-sol. Isaac et Clarisse, en arrivant dans le sous-sol, ne virent rien à par un placard en fer et un congélateur posé sur le sol. Les deux gars se regardèrent, comme pour se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Toi, rentre à l'intérieur. » dit l'un des gars à Isaac, en le poussant vers le placard.  
« Et toi, là. » dit l'autre en poussant Clarisse vers le congélateur allongé par terre.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans les endroits indiqués, non sans être forcés par les deux hommes. L'un fit tomber le placard contre le sol, empêchant ainsi Isaac de sortir du placard, et l'autre ferma avec une chaîne et un cadenas le congélateur qui ne marchait plus. Isaac et Clarisse frappaient contre les parois, partout où ils pouvaient taper pour se faire entendre.

D'un coup sec, Hec envoya la porte du sous-sol valsé contre l'un des murs. Les deux hommes qui surveillaient les deux jeunes en attendant l'arrivé de leur patron, se levèrent d'un bond, levant leurs armes vers l'intrus.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda furieusement Hec en pointant une arme longue comme un bras vers les deux hommes.  
« L… Là… » bégaya l'un des hommes prit de panique à la vue de l'arme aux deux canons.  
« Sortez-les ! » s'écria l'homme. « Plus vite que ça ! »

L'homme qui avait enfermé Clarisse dans le congélateur tremblait pour mettre la clé dans la serrure du cadenas et Hec commençait donc à s'impatienter.

« Viens par là Isaac, et toi dépêche toi ! »  
« Oui, mais j'essais de la mettre dans la serr… » commença l'homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle l'atteignit en pleine tête, ce qui fit trembler son ex-collègue. Hec s'empara de la clé qui était tombé par terre, déverrouilla le cadenas et enleva les chaînes pour faire sortir Clarisse. Il laissa la vie sauve à l'autre homme à condition qu'il ne raconte rien de ce qui venait de se passer, sinon il le tuerait lui aussi. Arriver à la base, Hec était fou de rage, criant qu'ils avaient fait rater l'une des missions les plus importantes.

« Nous aurions dû être trois, monsieur. Si Andrew avait été là… » commença Isaac.  
« Sauf qu'Andrew n'ait pas là ! » s'exclama Hec.  
« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, cette mission était vouée à l'échec de toute manière. La sécurité était renforcée et il aurait fallu un plan plus élaboré. » dit Isaac.  
« Es-tu en train de remettre mon génie en question ?! » s'écria Hec.  
« Non, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que… » commença le brun.

Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase qu'une pelle l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le coup était d'une telle violence que lorsque le corps d'Isaac toucha le mur, des bouts de pierres tombèrent. Clarisse se précipita vers Isaac, pour voir s'il allait bien.

« Isaac ! » s'exclama Clarisse.  
« Je… Je vais bien… » dit le jeune homme, à moitié assommé.  
« Vous êtes complètement cinglé ?! » s'écria Clarisse.  
« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » tonna Hec, sa voix devenant plus grave.  
« Vous n'êtes pas mon père ou qui que ce soit de ma famille ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce genre de chose ! »

La fureur de Clarisse ressortait à cet instant, et ces yeux pupilles en devinrent rouges sang. Hec était intrigué mais en même temps outré qu'on lui parle sur un tel ton. Il voulait qu'on le respecte et qu'on lui obéisse, et ce n'est pas maintenant que se serait finit. La main gauche d'Hec entoura le cou de Clarisse, la soulevant dans les airs.

« Arrêter… » dit Isaac.  
« Tais-toi ! » dit Hec.  
« Lâchez… moi ! » tonna soudain Clarisse, changeant quelque peu d'apparence. « J'ai dit, lâchez-moi ! »

Hec finit par la lâcher, son poignet devenant brûlant quand Clarisse y posa ses mains.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, sa main droite entourant son poignet qui lui faisait mal.  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je n'en ai que faire ! »

Une idée brillante germa dans l'esprit d'Hec. Une sorte d'échange pourrait marcher, encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient d'accord…

« Je laisse partir Isaac si tu restes avec moi pour que j'observe tes pouvoirs, promis » dit soudainement Hec.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec étonnement, et se posèrent une seule question.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Clarisse.  
« Isaac ne me sert plus à rien, et je veux en savoir plus sur tes pouvoirs. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je le tue. » dit Hec avec un sourire sadique qui apparut quand il leva son arme vers Isaac.

Le jeune homme avait le dos contre le mur et essayait de bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, il était comme paralysé par la peur.

« D'accord. » dit Clarisse.  
« Un choix très sage de ta part. »  
« Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est peut-être un piège. » dit Isaac.  
« Part, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te l'assure. »

Isaac ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il était devenu méfiant depuis toutes les missions qu'ils avaient eux avec les autres. Mais encore plus quand il a prononcé le mot « Promis ». Il n'a jamais rien promit et il l'avait dit qu'il n'en voyait pas l'importance.

« Part. » répéta Clarisse.

Le brun se leva et au même moment où il tourna le dos à Hec et Clarisse, l'homme appuya sur la gâchette du fusil. La balle partit et se logea dans le crâne d'Isaac.

« Non ! » cria Clarisse. « Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez promis de le laisser partir ! » continua Clarisse en commençant à pleurer.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit de quelle façon je le laisserais partir. » sourit Hec.

Clarisse s'approcha du corps inanimé, un frisson la parcourant. Il était bien… mort. Devant ces yeux, alors qu'il l'avait promit. Elle aurait du l'écouter, et pense que ce serait comme un piège. Il l'avait tué car il ne l'aurait plus jamais dans les pattes.

« Vous l'aviez promis... » répéta-t-elle tout bas, à genoux près du corps d'Isaac.  
« Arrête de gindre et viens-là, nous allons commencer les tests. » dit Hec en la prenant de force par l'avant-bras.  
« Les tests ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Cesse de poser des questions et installe-toi. » dit Hec, l'air agacé.

La table se leva pour finir pencher. Hec regardait son cobaye, fier de pouvoir faire ces propres tests. Toutes les missions étaient en faite des tests, et Clarisse les avaient tous gagnés avec succès, comme Isaac, et il avait laissé choisir les deux jeunes entre qui allait rester en vie et mourir. Tout n'avait été que manipulation.

« Nous allons enfin nous amusés. » dit Hec.

Une grosse machine descendit d'un coffre blanc, et ce fut le début d'un cauchemar éveillé pour Clarisse.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard ! Je m'excuse ! Vous savez avec les vacances, tout ça tout ça… Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment en vacances hein. N'hésitez pas à me follow, ou à poster une review à ma fic'. :)**


	18. Chapitre 18

« Triche ! Tu as triché ! » s'exclama Bobby en voyant que Pyro avait gagné la partie.  
« Mauvais joueur. » dit simplement celui-ci avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
« J'étais devant et tu m'as dépassé d'un coup, il y a forcément de la triche ! » continua Bobby.  
« J'ai juste eu un booster, et puis je te collais aux bask' j'te rappelle. »  
« Ouai… Mais la prochaine fois, je veux ma revanche. » dit Bobby.  
« Les garçons ? » appela Ororo.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour voir Ororo au seuil de la porte, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Celle-ci leur fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il fallait les aider à mettre tout ces cadeaux au pied du sapin avant que ne sonne minuit. Tout les membres les plus vieux de l'Institut aidaient, sauf Logan qui était partit quelque part mais qui avait promit de peut-être être là. Les derniers cadeaux posés, le professeur appela les élèves, par télépathie évidemment, pour venir ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Chacun avait ce qu'il avait commandé : des jouets, des livres, des jeux, et même des lettres de leurs parents avec un cadeau pour certains. Une fois tous les enfants repartis se coucher, les papiers cadeaux et les cartons furent mit à la poubelle et tous le monde se dit bonne nuit avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives.

Logan n'était pas venu, ce qui voulait dire que son « voyage » lui avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Ororo alla dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher et elle sursauta en voyant Logan, appuyé contre le rebord de l'îlot de la cuisine, en train de boire tranquillement une bière qui était malheureusement pour lui sans alcool.

« J'ai raté la petite fête on dirait. » dit Logan après avoir bu une gorgé.  
« Le professeur sait que tu es revenu ? » demanda Ororo en prenant un verre.  
« Tu sais très bien que le professeur sait tout. J'suis sur qu'il sait que je suis là. »  
« Bonsoir Logan. » dit le professeur en entrant dans la cuisine.  
« Professeur. » dit Logan en un hochement de tête pour lui dire bonsoir.  
« J'aurais espéré vous voir pour la fête de Noel. » dit-il simplement.  
« J'ai eu un empêchement, mais je suis bien là. » dit Logan en finissant sa bière.

Posé sur l'îlot, à côté de Logan, se trouvait deux cadeaux. Était-ce pour Ororo et le professeur Xavier ?

« Ho, j'allais oublier, c'est pour vous. » dit Logan en prenant les cadeaux.

Il donna le plus gros au professeur et le moins gros à Ororo.

« Tu n'en a pas pour les autres ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
« Non, et puis j'y ai presque mit tout mon argent, deux cadeaux c'est suffisant. Et puis tu viens toujours prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller t'coucher, donc je t'ai acheté un cadeau. » dit Logan.

Le professeur reçut un ouvrage de vieux livres qu'il avait hâte de lire et Ororo reçut un magnifique collier mais qui n'avait sûrement pas coûté très cher. Logan fut le dernier à se coucher, se faisant rapidement à manger. Le voyage avait duré longtemps et son ventre criait famine depuis quelques heures.

Le matin venu, le soleil éclairait l'intérieur du manoir encore vide et silencieux. Le professeur Xavier, comme toujours, était le premier levé même s'il savait qu'Hank l'était aussi parfois. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Au dossier. Qui avait bien pu avoir toutes ces informations sur Clarisse, et sur son futur ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

* * *

Hec faisait les cents pas dans son appartement. Depuis que Clarisse lui avait échappé, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait retourner dans son époque. La technologie de son siècle n'était pas la même que maintenant. Malgré les avancées technologiques faites au cours des dernières années, il n'y avait pas les machines à remonter le temps, les accélérateurs de particules et autres appareils scientifiques de ce genre comme dans son époque. Il devait ravoir Clarisse au plus vite à ces côtés.

* * *

Clarisse était encore couchée quand son téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu l'appelait mais elle décida tout de même de décrocher.

« Allô ? » dit-elle.  
« Bonjour. »

En entendant la voix, Clarisse sut immédiatement qui c'était. Sa bonne humeur venait d'être mit à 0.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton de méfiance.  
« Toi. » dit Hec.  
« Arrête de rêver, je ne retournerais jamais avec toi. » dit Clarisse en raccrochant après.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un message lui fut envoyé.

« A toute à l'heure. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plut et n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui me follow que ce soit moi ou la fic' ainsi que ceux qui me rajoute dans leurs favoris !**


	19. Chapitre 19

Noël… Une belle fête qui peut parfois tourner au vinaigre… Mais pas chez les Avengers. Chacun avait reçu ces cadeaux, les plus conséquents venants de Tony et de son meilleur ami : l'imagination. Ce dernier et Bruce était repartis dans le labo', pour travailler sur un projet top secret quant aux autres, soit ils étaient partit se coucher ou ils étaient devant la télévision, à visionner des films de Noël, comme Steve par exemple. Clarisse était dans sa chambre, rangeant les quelques livres qu'elle avait reçu dans une étagère, était contrariée. Contrariée car elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment Hec pourrait entrer à l'intérieur de la tour, sachant que Jarvis a été perfectionné, ainsi que son système d'alarme. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à faire un petit somme.

« Bonsoir, ma chère. » dit une voix.

Clarisse, encore à moitié réveillée, réagit quand elle vit le visage partiellement balafré d'Hec. Elle se leva d'un bond, se collant complètement contre le mur le plus proche.

« Comment… » commença Clarisse.  
« … suis-je entrée ? Ne te souviens-tu pas que je viens du futur ? Ce n'est pas une vulgaire intelligence artificielle qui va me faire rebrousser chemin. » dit Hec.  
« Je ne viendrais pas avec toi. »  
« Depuis quand crois-tu avoir le choix ? Quand tu es en ma présence, c'est à moi que tu dois obéir. »  
« Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, je te l'es déjà dit. » dit Clarisse.  
« Cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix. Je prendrais une vie dans cette tour, et si tu refuses toujours de venir avec moi, je répéterais le même acte, mais avec les autres restants. »

En entendant ce que venais de dire Hec, Clarisse eu du mal à déglutir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, faire des morts ne servait à rien.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? » demanda froidement la brune.  
« Quand tu seras prête. Pas la peine de dire au revoir aux autres, je leur ai préparés une petite lettre. » dit Hec, montrant fièrement une lettre en la posant ensuite sur le lit.

Clarisse prit toutes les affaires qu'elle pouvait en faisant vite, elle n'oublia pas son médaillon offert par Thor.

« Tututututu… Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Hec.  
« Un simple médaillon. » dit Clarisse.

Hec analysa le médaillon avec une petite machine étrange et fit non de la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse… Croyais-tu me berner ? C'est tout sauf un simple médaillon. Étrange composition, une partie du médaillon est fait avec du sang, comme-ci elle était connectée… à toi. » dit Hec, en plissant des yeux. « C'est remplit de magie, comment l'as-tu eu ? »  
« C'est un cadeau qui me revenait de droit. » dit Clarisse en essayant de le reprendre.

Hec fit encore non de la tête et lâcha le médaillon par terre. D'un coup de pied, le médaillon se brisa, laissant apparaître de la poudre or qui se dissipait dans l'air. En même temps, Clarisse tomba par terre, hurlant à plein poumons. Hec devina vite que le médaillon était comme une forte connexion. Lui enlever cette connexion revenait à lui enlever une petite partie d'elle. Mais il s'en fichait, le médaillon était brisé, la connexion finit, et donc aucun problème n'allait pouvoir s'interposer entre lui, elle et son retour dans son époque. Sauf un… Clarisse était tombé par terre et ne bougeait plus, son cri avait alerté toute la tour et il ne savait pas quand est-ce que tout le monde arriverait, en prenant en compte le temps qu'ils leurs faudra pour savoir l'origine du cri.

« Clarisse, tu m'entends ? » demanda Hec.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Elle était bien inconsciente, malheureusement pour lui. Il l'emmena jusque sur le lit pour la déposer mais les Avengers venaient d'entrer, il fallait qu'il se téléporte rapidement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? » demanda directement Tony.  
« Je suis un… ennemi et ancien ami. Pour répondre à votre question, monsieur Stark, je ne lui ai rien fait… ou presque. J'ai écrasé ce stupide médaillon et elle est tombée, inconsciente. » dit-il. « Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais quitter cette tour avec ce qui me revient. »

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent avec la valise, se téléportant dans un sous-sol qu'Hec avait aménagé. Après s'être téléporté, le brun s'était rendu compte de quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'était accroché à son poignet.

« Stark… » grogna Hec.  
« Désolé… Ce petit joujou n'existe pas encore dans notre époque, car si j'ai bien compris, vous venez du futur, c'est ça ? » dit Tony, les mains derrière le dos, avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
« Comment savez-vous cela ? » demanda Hec.  
« Eh bien, mon cher Hec. Je peux vous appeler comme ça ? Vous vous fait prendre dans votre propre piège. » dit Tony.  
« Je n'ai commise aucune erreur. »  
« Si, une. Elle vous a simplement fait perdre la partie. Car pour vous c'est comme une partie d'échec, non ? Il y a des pions, et vous les déplacer par rapport aux déplacements des pions adverses ? » continua Tony.  
« Quelle a été mon erreur ? » demanda Hec.  
« Le dossier, celui que vous avez envoyé au professeur Xavier, vous vous souvenez ? Il se doutait de quelque chose, qu'il y avait un problème. Il me l'a envoyé et je l'ai analysé, et il y avait une erreur, une très grosse erreur, voir même de très grosses erreurs, car il y en a plusieurs. Pour commencer, ce que Clarisse à vécu dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur. C'est ça l'une de vos erreurs. Vous avez fait partie intégrante de sa vie pendant des années, et d'un coup, on ne voit plus votre nom d'écrit dans le dossier, nulle part, même pas une apparition. J'ai tout d'abord pensé à votre mort, mais on le signal toujours dans un dossier. J'en ai conclu que vous aviez suivit Clarisse à la trace pour ne pas perdre une parcelle de ce qu'elle faisait de ces journées. Une de vos autres erreurs, il y a des « Je », qui ont parfois été écrit ainsi que des tâches de café. Vous deviez sûrement être fatigué et boire du café en grosse quantité, je sais ce que ça fait que d'en boire en grosse dose, croyez-moi. Vous avez été le sujet observé par une personne dans le récit du passé de Clarisse, puis vous êtes devenus l'observateur du sujet : Clarisse. Vous avez été amené à faire des trajets très long, la fatigue a reprit le dessus sur vous, et les fautes sont réapparut. Il y en a une autre, l'écriture. Elle change, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, quelqu'un vous observait, quelqu'un qui avait donc une autre écriture, et ensuite vous vous êtes mit à écrire à la suite, gardant soigneusement les papiers et notes de ce monsieur, Dr. Collins Stein. Un brillant scientifique qui a été tué sur le coup à cause de l'explosion du laboratoire où vous vous trouviez. En somme, vous êtes un monstre et un psychopathe. » termina Tony.  
« Bravo. » dit Hec en applaudissant Tony. « Comment avez-vous devinez tout cela ? »  
« J'ai mes trucs, vous avez les vôtres. » dit simplement Tony.  
« J'imagine que vous allez vouloir me stopper. C'est bien ce que certains scientifiques ont voulu faire. »  
« Vous avez tout à fait raison. Le seul problème que vous aurez après, sera le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers. » dit Tony en prenant Clarisse.  
« Relâchez-là. » dit calmement Hec.  
« Oh… Je pensais que vous aviez comprit que je ramène Clarisse d'où vous l'avez enlevée. »  
« Je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela, Stark. Il va falloir faire plus malin. » dit Hec.  
« Plus malin, j'ai pas ça en stock pour l'instant. »

Hec le poussa pour qu'il lâche Clarisse, ce qui fut le cas, mais Stark répliqua. Les coups de poings ou de jambes se baladaient dans la pièce. L'un poussant l'autre, ou le faisant tombé par terre. Stark avait activé l'un des gants de son armure. Il arriva pile au moment où Hec allait faire un autre bleu mais plus gros, au visage de Tony. Le bout de son armure mit, il frappa Hec qui tomba lui aussi au sol et Tony reprit le dessus. Tout ce chahut réussit miraculeusement à réveiller Clarisse de son inconscience. Elle toussait et avait mal partout dans le corps, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir mal partout. C'est quand elle vit les deux hommes se battres qu'elle se leva, s'aidant du mur. Tony et Hec la remarquèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent de se battre, regardant Clarisse.

« Toi… » dit Clarisse en fixant Hec.

La brune sauta sur Hec pour lui des coups de poings sur tout le corps, et même si Tony n'était pas contre, il l'enleva pour la mettre loin d'Hec.

« C'est qu'elle devient brutale la petite… » dit Hec en s'essuyant du sang.  
« Clarisse, reprend tes esprits. » dit Tony, voyant qu'elle avait les pupilles rouges.  
« Alors, tu ne viens plus me frapper Wayne ? » dit Hec qui avait l'air de s'amuser.

Tony prit un objet posé sur une table proche et l'envoya en plein dans la tête d'Hec, l'assommant sur le coup. L'ingénieur déplaça le corps pour ne pas gêner et contacta Happy pour venir les chercher. Ils surent alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Madison Avenue. Tony s'occupa d'appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour qu'ils viennent arrêter Hec tandis qu'Happy allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

« Alors, comment se porte la belle au bois dormant ? » demanda ironiquement Tony.  
« Bien, c'est pas comme-ci j'avais dormit pendant 100 ans par contre… »  
« Ca me rappelle une histoire où j'étais avec un ami… » commença Tony.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère encore que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, à me suivre, etc. Je pense que vous connaissez tout par cœur maintenant. Je vous invite aussi à faire un tour sur le profil ou sur le forum du collectifNONAME. Il y a des auteurs de très bons auteurs qui y sont inscrits et ça vaut le détour !**


	20. Chapitre 20

« Clarisse ! Tu vas me le payer ! Dès que je sortirais, tu mourras de mes mains ! » s'enragea Hec, enfermé dans une cellule spéciale du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Les Avengers étaient tous devant la vitre blindée de la cellule, et regardait Hec s'énerver et taper contre le verre.

« Bien joué Stark. » dit Fury en arrivant. « Nous avons capturés une personne qui pourra nous êtres utile pour élucider certaines choses dans votre dossier. » dit Fury en me regardant.  
« Je pourrais voir mon dossier ? Je veux dire… celui qui appartenait à Hec. » demandais-je.

Fury réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher mon dossier. L'homme qui l'eu à la main me le donna directement, et je m'assis sur la première chose venue, un banc en l'occurrence. Le dossier était épais, avec des feuilles qui ressortaient un peu, mais pas si lourd que ça. Je me mis en tailleur sur le banc et le dos contre le mur, me concentrant uniquement sur le dossier. La première page était une photo de moi, plus jeune, lors de ma sortie du labo' de Hec. Des informations telles que mon nom et prénom, âge, sexe et taille y étaient notés. Sur la deuxième page, des choses plus personnelles y étaient mises. La photo d'Andrew et d'Isaac. Je les avais considéré comme des frères de cœurs au fil du temps, mais ils sont tous les deux partit. Une colère enfouie depuis de longues années refaisaient petit à petit surface, tournant les pages du dossier. Puis je tomba sur la dernière page, mon futur écrit sur une seule et même page, de la main d'Hec. Je lis le dernier mot, pour ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer plus tard, mais ce mot résuma tout : morte. Je lus finalement toute la page et ne put croire ce qui était écrit… Un robot construit par Tony et qui veut nous tuer ? Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas car je mourrais à la fin de cette grande guerre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas raconter dans le texte. Juste que l'on m'avait retrouvé morte sur l'héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D., succombant à mes blessures. Je ne pouvais pas y croire… Je suis plus forte que ça, non ? J'aurais tellement voulu demander conseil à ma mère avec le lien du médaillon… Mais il est brisé. Comment pourrais-je faire pour survivre à des blessures que je serais obligé d'avoir ? Car après tout, je ne savais de quelles blessures j'allais mourir… Ma raison me disait de faire attention et que tout ira bien.

« Clarisse, ça va ? » demanda Clint, voyant que je ne réagissait plus, comme si j'étais paralysée.  
« Hum… Oui. C'est juste… le dossier. » dis-je, le redonnant à Fury.  
« Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? » demanda l'archer.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas avoir les Avengers plus le S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le dos mais aussi pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Pendant des jours entier, mes rêves et cauchemars, mes pensées et mes dessins, tous étaient centrés sur ma mort. Dans mes rêves et cauchemars, je me voyais mourir à cause d'une balle dans le cœur, inventant toutes sortes de scénarios. Dans mes dessins, un robot était représenté, me tenant le cou dans sa main. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. Les jours s'écoulèrent et je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. Ils étaient tous inquiets. Tony alla voir Fury, mais au lieu de lui crier dessus, il demanda lui aussi à voir le dossier de Clarisse. Il arriva enfin à la dernière page et vit que des choses avaient été cachées par des traits noirs, alors que ça n'y était pas avant. Il sut l'essentiel, qu'un robot allait être crée, mais il ne sut pas le nom de l'inventeur, et que Clarisse mourrait à la fin de la prochaine guerre.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » me demanda calmement Tony alors que j'étais assise sur le canapé du salon.  
« Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez. » dis-je.  
« Je comprends mais… tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler. » dit Tony en s'asseyant près de moi.  
« Parler de quoi ? » demanda Clint en arrivant dans le salon.  
« De rien du tout. Elle ne m'a juste pas dit comment s'appelaient les deux jeunes avec qui elle était pendant sa période où elle était prisonnière d'Hec. »  
« Et comment s'appelaient-ils ? » demanda l'archer.  
« Andrew et Isaac. » répondis-je.

Clint hocha la tête, sachant très bien que nous ne parlions pas de ça, même si Tony aurait pu le faire croire à n'importe qui d'autre (les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'y sont pas compris). L'archer repartit curieux et laissa les deux amis seuls.

« Bien joué, mais Clint n'y a pas cru. » dis-je.  
« J'aurais essayé. On peut pas les duper c'est agents. »  
« Malheureusement. »  
« Bon, tu repars bientôt à l'Institut, si je ne me trompe pas. » dit Tony.  
« Dans une semaine, pourquoi ? » demandais-je.  
« Je ne suis pas ton père, mais je t'oblige à aller faire les devoirs qu'on t'a donnés. » dit Tony en montrant du doigt le couloir.  
« Pas cool… »  
« Allez, hop ! »

Je me leva et alla dans ma chambre faire les devoirs qu'on m'avait donnés, et je devais aussi faire de pratique, donc j'en fis.

* * *

« Bon, assez travaillé, on mange ! » s'exclama Tony dans le couloir.  
« Besoin… dormir ! » essayais-je de m'exclamer.  
« De dormir ? Mais tu vas pas rater le dîner, si ? »

Tony n'eut aucune réponse et entra dans la chambre pour voir une Clarisse complètement fatiguée, avachie sous les draps.

« Pourquoi tu as envie de dormir ? » demanda Tony.  
« J'ai fait trop de pratique je crois. » dis-je.  
« … Je t'ai dit de faire tes devoirs mais j'aurais dû préciser de pas trop faire de pratique… » dit Tony en se grattant la tête. « Bien, tu peux encore marcher ? »  
« Je crois pas… » dis-je.

Je réussis à me lever du lit mais Tony m'aida pour marcher jusqu'au salon, sous les regards interrogatifs des autres Avengers.

« Je réponds tout de suite à la question : Non, je ne suis pas fait mal, je me suis juste trop entraînée, c'est tout, voilà, bon appétit. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol, car oui nous mangeons parfois sur la table basse.

« Qui veut un Big Mac ? » s'exclama joyeusement Tony avec du McDo à côté de lui.

* * *

**Désolé du retard de ce chapitre, entre la reprise des cours, les devoirs plus le syndrôme de la page blanche qui s'est invité pendant quelques semaines, je savais pas trop quoi écrire. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il n'est pas très long. Merci à tous de me suivre ainsi que de me lire, à bientôt !**


End file.
